Bobbing for Bon Bons
by aoi koneko chan
Summary: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge using my favourite One Piece OTP Zoro x Sanji!..."Get Sanji!" He cried, attempting to tickle the older man. The rest of the children laughed and joined in. "Oh no!" Sanji cried melodramatically and faked a few laughs for the younger children. Fortunately, he was immune to their pudgy little finger's attempts at tickles and wasn't bombarded to death.
1. Day 01

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 01**

 **'** **Getting lost somewhere'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

"It's your damned fault!"

"Really? Curly? Gonna blame it all on me when you were ogling those women and missed the turn off?"

"How can _I_ miss the turn off when _you_ are driving! You imbecilic piece of shit!"

"You're playing navigator, damned cook!"

"You said you fucking know the way asshole! I've only been telling you to stay straight every fucking time you want to take the exit ramp!"

"…."

"…."

Sunflower fields surrounded the two belying the tense mood with their sunny optimism.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"If I knew, we wouldn't be lost, marimo!"

Zoro took a deep breath and let it out as silently as he could. That fucking Sanji just loved to get on his nerves but he hated letting the blond know just how much he pissed him off, even when it was really true. It was one of the blond's worst character traits that Zoro usually was too apathetic towards to care. However, when he really was pissed at the blond, it grew on his nerves that the blond was enjoying making him angry.

Another deep breath.

Fuck. It _was_ his own fault wasn't it?

He clenched his fists.

Sanji had been about to put the navigation on through his S7 but he had jumped to the conclusion that the blond who never seemed to use the device for himself was mocking the swordsman's sense of direction by turning it on now. He'd hissed at the blond to put it away, ─ he knew the way. Well evidently he didn't and really it's not liked they'd ever been to Tottori before so well….fuck.

He glanced at Sanji from the corner of his eyes. The blond's eyebrow was twitching and his mouth was turned up into that sour pout he only had when he was _really_ ticked off, Zoro had rarely been on the receiving end of that _truly_ pissed look. Fuck. They'd miss the wedding at this point. He wasn't much for stupid grand displays of affection but he knew how much the cook liked them and looked forward to them. Also, there was the cook's stupid moral code to think about as well.

 _'_ _Fuck you, marimo, there's no way we're just going to the reception that's what lazy fucks who don't even care about the couple do! Showing up to the wedding is the important part, that's the special part of the day. Fuck, anyone who doesn't rock up to my wedding ceremony can kiss their reception seat goodbye!'_

He glanced at the dashboard clock. 11:48. Shit. He looked at the cook again who was now using his glossy fringe to cover his eyes, a gambit he usually did when his eyes were watering.

Fuck.

"Hey, cook." He started softly all of the anger had left him now. He just felt like an asshole who had stuffed up majorly on an important day. Oh wait, he was one of those assholes.

The blond didn't respond for a moment before he growled out a 'what?' The cook's raspy voice said it all. He was on the verge of tears, angry ones, frustrated ones, disappointed ones, Zoro couldn't tell, but he knew that Sanji was at the point of almost closing himself completely off again. It was a habit the blond had from childhood, he hated letting people see him sad and masked that with layers upon layers of anger and bitterness and sass.

"I'm sorry."

He saw the cook stiffen but still refuse to sweep his hair away or say anything. However it seemed he got the chef's attention.

"I'm sorry I said I knew the way, we should have used the GPS. Do you still have the cords?"

Sanji gave a curt nod, still hiding his face behind his golden curtain and knelt down to untangle some of the cords in the glove box. Zoro watched him a little concerned. He hoped he hadn't stuff things up too badly now. The wedding was supposed to start midday and he'd heard enough from Sanji over the week to know that rocking up after the bride was one of the heights of rudeness at a wedding. But hadn't Sanji also said that it was customary for brides to arrive later than the scheduled time for their wedding.

He needed to know, but wasn't sure if asking would send Sanji off into another fit. The blond was fiddling with the car charger adaptor and searching on his phone the address. When it looked like the blond had all the gadgetry in order he summoned up the courage to ask.

"Do you think we can still make it before she arrives?"

A small sniff sounded before the automated voice came on over the speakers.

"You are on the fasted route..Destination in..fourteen..minutes..turn left..in..four hundred..meters…"

Another sniff.

"Yeah. Maybe if we're lucky."

Zoro gave a small smile that he knew Sanji could see through his curtain of hair, and indicated off the shoulder. They drove now in comfortable silence. He indicated his turn.

"Hey marimo,"

Over the clicking of the indicator the blond's voice sounded better. Lighter and even…jovial? Zoro slowed before the turn and glanced at the blond and saw his stupid watery eyed grin.

"Nav said turn left, you dolt."

* * *

Hi there! aoi koneko chan here!

It's been a rather long while since I've written anything _and_ posted. I have so many half baked ideas for stories but like to have them practically gleaming before I let anyone see, which can be a bad thing because then I never think they're perfect enough.

So to break from that kind of thinking I am challenging myself to do this 30 Day Challenge I found on Pinterest saved by Kiwi Fantasy. The idea is to follow the prompts for the day to write a piece and post the same day. This is gonna be tough for me, cause I definitely am a person who likes to usually wait a day to reread and see if I still like it with a fresh mind. So here's hoping for the best with this challenge.

I'm sorry if Sanji was a little whiny in this piece, I just liked the idea of him holding weddings in such high regard that he's absolutely beside himself with frustration that he and Zoro are going to be 'those people who showed up late.' Also I really like considerate Zoro because I think that's really part of his character. Despite all his gruffness, he really does care to look out for people and make them feel comfortable.

Feedback is great and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. Day 02

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 02**

 **'Pet names'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

It was something the crew teased them about for the longest time. 'Shit cook' and 'Algae Brain' along with the other slew of curses became the 'pet names' they called each other according to the crew. Nami had been the one to instigate it. Bloody witch. And of course because of that, Sanji didn't refute the claims nearly as badly as he would if Usopp or Luffy had been the ones to begin the ridiculous statement. Then again, he hadn't really said anything to chopper when the little reindeer piped up trying to explain something about psychology and insecurities and something about childlike affection…he wasn't really paying attention. Of course that made Nami preen like a fucking peacock and Usopp, Franky and Brook to break out into hoots of laughter.

Brook and Franky loved to tease them, both of them not being people to give respectable distance to romance and couples involved in it. In fact, Zoro believed that both Franky and Brook got some sort of perverse pleasure teasing the crap out of he and Sanji regarding their supposed 'pet names' for each other. It was like the two both saw themselves as experts of the idea of romance and looked upon his relationship with Sanji with an 'about time' know-it-all kind of air. Franky always had this smug grin on his face whenever he called the cook anything other than his name and Brook lamented aloud about the poetic romanticism behind Sanji's choice of phrase 'marimo' nearly every time the blond opened his mouth to say it. Usopp tried to talk some shit about Zoro's apparent fascination with Sanji's eyebrows in his insults but he learnt to keep his mouth shut after being hauled back up onto deck dripping wet.

Needless to say, it was becoming tiring having the crew opinionating themselves on the meaning and intricacies of these 'pet names' he and the cook had for each other.

Shows how much they know.

Despite what the crew believed, their little insults they called each other were not a screen to hide affection behind, nor was it the way they knew how much the other cared for them. They couldn't always deduce by what words were used, what mood the other was in. It wasn't a secret code for how they were feeling or any other goopy shit like that.

It was just what they were used to.

It was just how things were when they joined the crew and real animosity was blazing between the two. It was just something that was so basically ingrained in how they communicated they didn't question it. It had been a mutual unconscious decision to continue communicating the way they had always done and, looking back, Zoro was glad he didn't have to get used to some stupid as fuck nickname like _sweetheart_ or _darling_.

Yeah, the crew was reading too much into this 'pet name' thing. He and Sanji had no use for silly titles like that.

"Hey. Zoro." He knew the deep sexy voice immediately but only for the first time noticed the tingle that ran up his spine hearing _that._

He turned to see long legs and a trim waist sidle up to him before finally meeting sky blue eyes and curly brows. He grunted a greeting. Apparently it wasn't enough. Long limber limbs slipped around his neck as he was gently – sensually – tugged to come face to face with a flirty looking Sanji.

His hands curled round pointed hips out of their own volition. Damned if the skinny cook knew how fine his body was. A purr of delight was his response and he found his fingers drawing mindless patterns around those fucking sexy hip bones.

Golden hairs flew close to his face as Sanji leaned in bringing moist lips to his earrings. He groaned as the cook suckled on all three, lathing his tongue around the lobe as well. His grip on thin hips tightened and his breath caught in his throat until with a pop Sanji's mouth moved away from his ear but only by millimeters.

"Having fun, Zoro?" The sexy taunt came.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

If hearing his name didn't do a number on him he didn't know what would. His arms wound round Sanji's slender waist and he pulled the cook right up against him so that there was no gap.

"Fuck, Sanji…"He groaned into the blond's ear. A wide grin unfurled on his face as he felt his partner's body get as excited as he was.

So they didn't use fancy shit pet names for each other. So what? It made using their real names in times like this double enticing.

* * *

Hi all! Day two of the challenge! Not really sure how I feel about this one. Pet names really aren't my thing but I didn't want to go with the cliché 'marimo' and 'curlybrow' being their pet names for each other. This is my take on it. I'm hoping it works….?

Well let me know :)

aoi koneko chan, out!


	3. Day 03

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 03**

 **'Patching each other up'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

The kettle on the stove was quietly bubbling accompanied by the occasional crack of flames from the furnace. The light from the fire cast fluttering shadows across the room's two occupants one seated on the table bench the other at his feet.

Medicinal supplies littered the floor around the kneeling blond. A curtain of blond shielded his stormy blue eyes from the other, but nimble hands moved deftly threading the sterilized needle with clean strokes. Both parties kept the silence, neither wanting to be the first to speak. In the short while that the two had known each other, this had become too often a ritual that they shared. Neither liked it.

Sanji's hands trembled slightly as he clipped the excess thread. They had never done that before. His hands were his life, his livelihood. As a chef he couldn't afford to have shaky fingers. Any chef that couldn't hold his own could get out of the kitchen. And yet, now, of all times, in the silence of the aftermath, his fingers quavered. His thoughts were unsettled, flying by a million per minute. What if he hadn't been there? What if he hadn't come in time? He didn't pursue those answers too far, he didn't want to think of what lay down those tracks.

Zoro's feet twitched in front of him, obviously an involuntary reaction to the tendons being cut and the muscles aching. Having everything in order, Sanji steeled himself and raised his head to face golden eyes.

"Ok, I'm ready. This will sting."

He paused a moment, is eyes searching Zoro's own for the sign that the marimo was ready. A brief nod was his reply and he raised the alcohol to pour over the wound. Clear liquid ran like a waterfall over the severed skin. Though the vodka was innocent looking enough, Zoro's hiss at its touch belied its pretense and Sanji used a clean cloth to wipe up the excess as well as ensure the wounds were properly penetrated by the liquid fire.

As he removed the cloth he heard the muffled curse slip through the relieved lips of the swordsman and couldn't stop the sarcastic huff that left his own.

"You wanna say something, blondie?" The swordsman's irate voice grated from above.

If asked later, Sanji couldn't give reason to why he did what followed other than stress and sadness and pain bottled up for too long.

Raising his head he glared angrily at the stupid moss head. "Take care of yourself more." It was spat with an air of contempt not at all with the care he wanted those words to be said. Fuck, Zoro was always so reckless. He ran off, on his own, got lost and battled insane numbers of enemies on his own. Then he wandered back to the group and sidled up to fight alongside them never stopping to rest, never thinking of his bleeding wounds and pushing on further, longer till blood seemed to be pouring out of him like wine out of a decanter. His head dropped to his chest. It had to fucking stop. His heart couldn't take it anymore, watching the marimo shuffle his way back with the rest of them to the ship. And whose job was it to clean the idiot up?

Luffy could barely place a band aid on himself. Usopp got funny at the sight of blood and Nami and Vivi shouldn't have to defile their delicate hands with such things. This meant this kind of thing always got left to him and despite being great at applying bandages and not being squeamish around blood he fucking hated seeing Zoro brought down to this level.

Fuck. Zoro's fight with Mihawk was what finally inspired Sanji to get off his rump and do what he wanted to do – find All Blue. It had been terrifying to see Mihawk slice Zoro's chest as if it were butter but still, every time he thought of that memory, he heard Zoro's voice calling out to Luffy, promising to never fail again. To never lose again.

And fuck, if that didn't strike a chord within him.

He knew Zoro would achieve him dream. With the amount of drive the idiot had towards his goal it was certain to be realised. But not if the idiot kept doing stupid stunts like today.

Suddenly coming back from his thoughts he raised his head to see Zoro looking at him with patience and curiosity. Shit. He'd gone and done it, hadn't he. Zoro didn't want to hear that kind of sentiment, least of all from him. He floundered in his own thoughts not knowing what to say to fix the situation. Just as he resolved to fucking stop sitting in silence and go about stitching the bastard up, the man in question spoke.

"Didn't think you cared, curly brow."

Despite the aggravating nickname, there was no teasing tone and no scorn. Just a simple statement that made Sanji sorely want to raise his head, to see those eyes and see for certain what Zoro was saying. His body refused to cooperate though worried about what he'd see. Zoro never lied and his eyes told powerful truths that were sometimes not what people wanted to hear. The truth always seemed to be shut out like that.

However, this time, there was something in the swordsman's voice that said exactly what Sanji wanted to hear, however now that he heard it, he was too scared to take the final step to take it in his grasp.

"Oi, Sanji."

 _Oh. There it was again._

Zoro's deep timbre called to him like a siren and he found himself raising his head to have blue clash with gold and his breath sucked out of him. A strong hand reach out to brush some of his hair from his face and a look more tender than anything he'd ever seen on the idiot settled on his face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

Sanji only turned his face into the very warm palm resting on his cheek. Tears slipped through tight eyelids unbidden and lips pressed lightly against tanned skin.

"Just take better care next time, idiot."

* * *

Whoo! Three days. Gosh it feels like it takes long to write when you have a long day of work. Well that was prompt three! I think I might revisit this moment soon maybe in another fic, who knows? Anyway, until next time!

aoi koneko chan


	4. Day 04

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 04**

 **'Hospital Visits'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

The plastic floor squeaked under his sneakers as he made his way through the labyrinth. He had walked this path so many times he could do it in his sleep. The blondie would be proud of him if he told him. He'd no doubt tease the hell out of him, but that'd only be a cover. The cook liked visitors, despite his constant dismissive attitude, telling his guest not to waste their time, they had lives to live. It never fooled any of them.

Zoro turned right at the Balkham Primary School's tribute to Van Gogh's Sunflowers. To him, the artwork looked like it was the original, however several staff and patients had laughed when he relayed this to Sanji. He kept forgetting that the rooms were shared, despite the large drop curtains encircling the bed. At least his blunder aloud had caused some joy for the blond that day. As his face reddened at the surrounding patients and staff chuckles and added two cents into his critique, Sanji's grin grew and grew before guffaws of laughter were racked from his body. It was the most happiest he had seen the cook since his admittance and by God, didn't it feel right to see a smile on that face.

Left at the potted topiary that looked like Luffy carrying a monkey on his back. Apparently that one was an abstract piece, but it looked exactly how he described it. His footsteps slowed as he reached his destination coming to a stop outside the warm grey door. He breathed in. He breathed out. It always took an immense amount of energy to walk through the threshold. It never got easier, not the first, nor hundred and first time. That's not to say he would ever stop pushing that door open, he'd rather rot in hell. However, despite how peppy and excited he would be on his way over, entering at the lobby, walking the corridors past the artworks, that was all nothing compared to standing in front of the door with the dreaded label.

Deparment of Oncology.

Fuck. If that didn't hit where it hurt. Every damn time he made it to the door, it was driven home again. The reaffirmation that despite the curlybrow's vivacious attitude, his sharp tongue and quick wit, the blond was sick. Hospital level. Cancer level.

He wallowed for a moment, negativity crashing down on him as it always seemed to do outside that door. What if he didn't make it? What if the progression had been further than they first predicted? Fuck. How could the doctors even predict it? What if everything they knew was wrong? What if the tests came back positive again? It seemed the weight of the world fell on his shoulders every time he stood by that grey entrance.

A muffled chuckle came from inside springing him from his thoughts. That same warm voice he loved. The one that kept him going. He heard another high spirited snort come from the cook and found the energy to shake himself out of his thoughts and push the door open.

Three beds down, by the window side, his favourite blond sat up. His curtains open and soft grin on his face, the same kind of a face he had after being told something funny. He strolled up to the bedside and leaned down to place a kiss on eager chapped lips.

"What's so funny, dartbrow." He hummed placing kisses to the cook's ear.

Sanji huffed out a breathy laugh as he linked his fingers with his lovers before giving a soft hum.

"You know you don't have to come every day, marimo."

Zoro frowned, pulling away slightly. "There's no way I won't come." He stated looking his partner straight in the eye. A small silence pause fell between them.

"Billy and I were just noting that you spend longer and longer outside the door before you come in." Sanji paused a moment, tilting his head just slightly to the side. The action seemed insignificant from the outside, but the blond always hid behind his curtain of a fringe when he was nervous and the action was not lost on Zoro despite the chef having no hair to speak of now. "I know it's hard for you to come and see me like this. You shouldn't push yourself to come every day."

Zoro's throat clenched as he fought back tears. This was not what he wanted to come from their meeting today. He loved this time. He loved being here with Sanji. He didn't want his lover to think otherwise. Tightening his grip on Sanji's hand he urged his lover to look at him.

"Hey. Curlybrow…"

Sanji gave a wet sniff at his former nickname, not like it was applicable now. Still he steeled himself and bucked up turning to face Zoro full on.

Zoro gave his trooper a pleased look at the attention and raised the grasped hand to his lips.

"It's the best part of my day, being here with you. Don't make it sound like I come out of obligation. I love you. I want to be here, with you, always if I could."

By the end of his spiel, thick tears were rolling down the most handsome heart shape face Zoro had known. Zoro reached out and wrapped his arms around his slender partner. Lips met, struggled and met again and again. Nothing could keep them from this moment. They would work through this. They would get through this and they would both survive. With each other as their strength, there was no way they could fail.

* * *

Hey all,

Well…yeah… sad kind of topic. I wrote this now because I don't think I could ever write it into a longer fic. I mean, I'd be crying the whole damn time I'm writing. I guess there are other routes to take with 'hospital visits' but this is something I've always thought about with Sanji and his excessive chain smoking.

I am so against smoking and yet, for Sanji I see it as part of his charm? I don't know, I'm contradictory like that. I guess maybe because it's not real, but real cigarettes can do real damage…? Yeah…that's me, stupid like that.

Anyhow, like I said, I don't think I could write a whole fic on the subject matter because it would depress me too much. I'm the worst at watching medical related movies. I get too sucked in by the emotional play the writers and directors concoct. Like in the movie 'My Sister's Keeper' I just walked past the living room when my two sisters were watching and saw the last twenty minutes. I was dying, drowning in my own tears by the end of it. Anyhow enough from me. Until next time.

aoi koneko chan


	5. Day 05

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 05**

 **'Scar Worship'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

It's not like they did this often. But there came a time where even they began to reflect on past victories and losses, and the scars were just the physical reminder needed. Light hands traced bare chests and caressed arching backs. They had a lot of wounds between them, and enough separately to garner concern from those who lived sheltered lives. The pirate's life would never let them traverse the seas so unscathed as those people though, and so they wore their wounds with pride, each mark a reminder of another battle survived.

Zoro had numerous lacerations. Some from his time with the crew but many from his earlier years of training, mistakes and tough battles against bandits. These were mostly from when he was green. Figuratively speaking. They were shallow flecks which, at the time, seemed like great failures to him. Though now, even his most horrendous scar from his teenage years was very low on the plethora of near fatal wounds he had acquired and overcome over the past two years. His shoulders, chest and arms were littered with sliced skin healed over.

Delicate hands brushed over biceps tenderly caressing the raised abrasions. Despite owning quite the devastating number of his own wounds, Sanji always found the ones on Zoro's body fascinating. He had a special interest in the large eye-catching scar that ran diagonally from shoulder to hip and before he knew it, he had his lips pressed up against the start of the lesion. Head practically resting on a broad tan shoulder, his lips reverently caressed the old wound. This had been the start of it all. His attraction to the mosshead. The reason he had finally decided to set off on this journey with this ragamuffin group. It was this dream that spoke to him.

He must have been lost longer in his introspection than he had thought, for he felt a soft nudging from the shoulder he rested on and a warm hand cup the back of his head. Following the silent request, he raised his head to meet questioning golden eyes. And fuck, if that didn't make him want to melt into this moment forever. Soundlessly he moved forward and pressed an eager kiss to his lover's lips trying to convey all the things he was too emotional to say at the moment.

The gentle hand cradling his head was joined by another cupping his face and words were no longer needed. Sanji stuttered a hand down Zoro's chest, the tips of his fingers tracing the edging of the scar that started it all. It was the scar that started these fluttering feelings in his chest that grew into a maelstrom so powerful that he just had to say something. Even now, the sensation of that lumped line of skin, skin that he had had to sew back together with his own hands, sent his heart into overdrive. Memories, emotions, pain and anguish, joy and hope filled his senses and he found tears leaking from his tightly shut eyes as he grappled for a hold on the warrior beneath him.

As if sensing his need to feel – just to feel the moment – a finely toned forearm came to wrap firmly around his waist bringing bare chests together with not a millimeter of separation. The other hand crept to his face brushing against wet tear streaks. Long fingers danced up to his fringe and brushed it aside, the move clearly asking for eye contact.

With a soft pant, lips finally pulled apart and Sanji opened watery azure eyes. Fuck. He didn't know why he was suddenly getting all emotional now, and all over a scar. Fuck that, for romantic. And yet, the marimo sat there still, half naked blond on his lap with fucking gardening cans for eyes getting emotional and wetting the whole place with his tears. He felt he owed him an explanation.

"It's just…oh fuck…" Sanji started then raised his head to the ceiling in an attempt to keep his tears at bay. Zoro slowly stroked his back letting the cook know he could take all the time he needed. "Fuck. It's just that, if I hadn't seen you- I mean this scar- argh…damn it! When I saw you there and you just let him…cut you open I- oh . It was what started everything. You, your dream- If you hadn't sai-"

"You'd still be here. On this ship." Sanji tilted his head to look into golden eyes at the interruption. He let a moment pass between them. The marimo continued. "You act like it was all just me. But it was _you_ too. _You_ chose to come along. _You_ chose to fight with us. _You_ are looking for your dream." He felt Zoro's hand grasp his own and bring it to rest against the long scar. "I know what it means to you." Zoro's eyes flickered to catch his own, asking, begging Sanji to understand. "I know what it means, because when I had you stitch this up the first time-" He paused. The swordsman knew how much anguish the cook had gone through seeing him bleeding out like that with no crew members that knew how to patch him up right. "-When you did that, I knew that I had another thing to fight for."

Blue was lost in hazel for the longest time as it seemed the whole ocean wanted to spill out of Sanji's eye sockets. Strong arms encircled him and brought his face to a sturdy neck to cry into.

They didn't do this often. But sometimes it was good to do this. It was good to remember what started it all and made them who they were. It was good to be reminded of how early they had fallen in love with each other.

* * *

Ok. Wow.

I'm not sure where that came from, but suffice it to say that it's about ten thirty at night here and I've been up since five thirty in the morning.

My brain is fried.

I hope that this is still legible and somehow….sweet?

Thanks to The Last OTP for your kind review! Thanks for your comment and encouragement :)

Here's to the end of Day 05 and a sleep in for me tomorrow!

aoi koneko chan


	6. Day 06

**3** **0 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 06**

 **'** **Making fun of one another'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

.

.

.

He tried not to laugh, really he did. But seriously, how damn oblivious could the marimo be? It seemed like the tanned fluffy ears that sat amongst green spikes twitched, emphasising the annoyance the swordsman felt.

"You could have said something, aho-cook." Came the accusation.

Sanji sniggered before answering. "And miss seeing how you'd look like as a cuddly teddy bear? Not a chance."

The marimo always slept like a log during the day. It was nice every now and then to see a little retribution for his laziness, even if that retribution resulted in one very pissed off, face painted marimo-bear. Where the hell did Usopp even get those ears? Another snort left his person.

Golden eyes narrow into threatening slits but the severity of the action was lost when Sanji's eyes fix onto colourful paint on a tan face. Damn, Usopp must have a death wish acquiescing to Luffy and Chopper's prank idea. His expression must convey his amusement because another growl emanates from the lug head and this time Sanji doesn't hold back the chuckle it shakes from him.

"Keep doing that, marimo. You look even more like a bear when you sound like one."

Snickers are heard from behind some barrels and Zoro swings around, his attention now on the new intruders. Luffy guffaws loudly and Chopper and Usopp squeal in fright at the deadly glare the idiot gives them. On his first step towards them, all three decide to hightail it out of there, one in amusement and the other two in fear of their lives. They proceed to turn the deck into their stage for an obnoxiously loud merry-go-round chase sequence.

Sanji turns off to head to the galley. He can hear that Nami has finally had enough of the four's shenanigans, the loud cracks resounding from their skulls seem to echo across the water. Luffy begins to whine and he can hear the marimo cursing them all for their stupid prank.

He reaches the door and waltzes in. The least he can do is grab a damp towel to wash the marimo's face paint off.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The blood curdling screech made him run for the galley. That was the damned cook alright and something must be terribly wrong to garner that response from him.

Heavy wooden door slammed open, Usopp would be crying if he saw the knob shaped dent in the wall. Swords drawn, Zoro barreled into the room ready to take out any opponent. His eyes landed on the cook and he froze. The idiot was on all fours on top of the table glaring into a corner of the room. He looked like a fucking cat stalking it's prey.

A quick glance was cast his way before frantic blue eyes returned to eyeballing the corner. "Oh thank, fuck, marimo. Go get it!"

Confusion settled on him like a wet blanket. "Come again, ero-cook?" He questioned as he stepped further into the room.

Another squeal left the blond as the cook frantically shuffled an inch backwards almost falling off the table. "It moved. Oh fuck, it moved. Don't just stand there, marimo! GET IT!"

Finally, Zoro turned his attention to the corner of the room where a complacent huntsman spider sat uncaring of the scene he caused with every small twitch of his thin hairy legs. Zoro turned to look at the chef who never let his eyes trail away from the arachnid.

"Seriously cook? This is the reason for the big scream?"

Blue eyes darted to his for a second to show his indignation before they swept back to lock onto the eight-legged intruder. "It's reason enough." He said haughtily. "Now get it out of here and away. Preferably in the ocean to drown."

Standing by the table the swordsman didn't move an inch. He looked at the blond unable to process just how stupid this situation was. Realising the marimo wasn't on the case, Sanji risked another glance at the beefcake.

" _Well_?" The chef accused. "Get on with it! Get it out!"

Zoro took in Sanji's appearance. The prim and proper chef who was all about poise, the prince of calm and cool, was crouched on the dining table in an undignified manner, eyes wild, near hysteric all over a little spider barely the breadth of his hand in size.

"Are you serious? You're fucking Black Leg Sanji. Just squish it with your shoe. Lord knows you have enough power to manage that."

"And get spider guts all over my shoe?" Sanji cried out in disgust.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "Then what exactly did you want _me_ to do about it, ero-cook?"

"FUCKING TAKE IT OUT OF HERE AND DROWN IT IN THE OCEAN!"

"Take it yourself."

"No. I don't want to."

"What, are you afraid of it?"

"Hell no! Just take it out!"

"I think you are cook. You're a pirate who's scared of a tiny spider. Admit it."

"Fuck no! I'm not scared. I just don't want to be near it. Fucking take it out moron!"

Zoro smirked at the complete lack of calm emanating from the blond. "Seriously cook. You've wasted my time. Solve your spider problem on your own."

He turned around walking slowly to the door.

"Zo-ro!" Came the pleading whine. "Don't leave, you idiot! Get it out!"

"Why should I? You're not scared of it. You can do it."

"Zoro, stop! I'm…I'm scared of it! Take it out!"

Zoro turned around and walked back to the table. It was funny how flustered the blond was over the little thing. He came up to Sanji and bent slightly to look him in the eye. Damn, the cook was adorable when he let Zoro see his weaknesses. Still, he had been called an idiot more times than he liked in the morning. He could tease a little more.

"Please?" Zoro teased, waiting for the chef to respond.

Curly brows narrowed slightly before giving a small pout. " _Please_ , take the spider outside and drown it." The cook ended viciously.

Zoro grinned, leaned forward and pecked his lover on the brow. "All you had to do was ask."

Sanji's answering scowl was reward enough and he turned around to get the spider out. Glass and paper in hand he caught the beast and turned to walk outside, but not without a little more fun. As he neared the table he feigned tripping and thrusted the glassed spider in Sanji's face. The cook squealed and scrambled backwards falling off the table.

The blond's shouted curses were hard to hear over his own gales laughter as he strolled out of the kitchen. Sanji's shocked look was always something funny to see.

.

.

.

* * *

So, sorry for missing two days guys. I had this crazy idea that my weekends would give me more time than my weekdays for writing, but who knew I actually had a life? Things to do, guests visiting and that meant practically no 'me' time for the whole weekend. I was so drained on Sunday night that I didn't even try to write, so that one is on me.

But I intend to make up the time and post more than one piece today. So yeah, here is Day 06, enjoy!

aoi koneko chan


	7. Day 07

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 07**

 **'** **A death of someone close'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

It was a difficult place to be in. More difficult, he would imagine, for Sanji, but even so, he had no idea what he could _do_ now. Nothing could make it better. Nothing could make the loss hurt less. He knew that. From his own experiences, he knew that time was the only thing that ever dulled the ache. Time and the support of friends. And therein lied his problem. He had never been the supportive friend. He had always been the one supported. When Kuina died in the accident, when Koshiro followed two years later peacefully in his sleep; Zoro had been the one in need of support and now that the roles were reversed, he had no idea what he should be doing. How he could make anything even the slightest bit better.

He didn't want to step on any toes. He knew that Sanji and the old man had showed their affection for one another through screaming matches and head smacks. The two never seemed to have a civil conversation by societies standards and yet when watching the two of them, you could always seem to tell that the two of them got on like a house on fire. Sanji's love for the old geezer was no secret to Zoro. After the two of them had been dating over half a year, Sanji opened up about his adoption. He told of how the old man had just seen him on the street and for no other reason than being a good person, had taken him in, fed him, clothed him, gave him a place to stay. The old codger even went so far as to formally set about doing the paper work and legally take responsibility for the little brat.

Sanji had wept as he shared how grateful he had been to Zeff for taking him in, especially with his surly attitude. Having been abandoned by all the adults in his life, the first few years with Zeff were frustratingly filled with screaming matches and wary glances. Sanji confessed how even as a child he knew that through all Zeff's yelling and cursing and smacks upside the head, the old chef cared for him and wanted to be there to support him.

Now, Zoro had no idea how he could support the blond. Not when the first person, the only person to have reached out to Sanji and offer him a home, had parted from this life forever. The blond was asleep now. Curled up in their sheets, tear stains all over his pillow. The cook had cried himself to sleep the pain of the loss so deep that he didn't know how to deal with it. Zoro sat on the edge of the bed, eyes trailing over the cook's puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks. He hadn't been able to do much at all.

Coming home to a silent house was something so unusual. Sanji was usually cooking around this time and music would normally be playing from the stereo as the chef liked that kind of thing while he worked. Zeff never allowed for music in his kitchens and the blond always took the oppourtunity at home to blast out music as he cooked. He left his shoes at the genkan and wandered further into their apartment. The kitchen light was off and no chef in sight. As he brushed by the counter on his way to their dining and living area he noted that there was no cooked dinner wrapped in plastic left for him, nor was there left over containers from the Baratie set out for their dinner. Maybe the cooked hadn't come home yet.

He wandered upstairs to the bedroom and gently pushed the door open. Laying on the bed, sheets messily strewn around him, Sanji lay in the fetal position, Zoro's pillow was clutched firmly in his grasp. He could tell from the chef's breathing he was not asleep and yet he did not respond to the swordsman's entrance.

"Hey Curly, you ok?" He asked.

A sniffle was his response before a wet choking sob escaped thin lips. Moving without thinking, he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand automatically coming up to brush blond hairs away. Blue eyes filled with a damn of held in tears burst as soon as the chef saw his face and suddenly the marimo had a lap full of sobbing blond. Strong arms encircled a shaking back heaving with sobs and all Zoro could do was hold on tightly as Sanji choked out an explanation for his outburst.

Something about Zeff and heart failure and that was enough for Zoro piece together with the tears and the heartbreaking sobs from his lover. No wonder he was so distraught. He had stayed silent unsure of what to say for the longest time. Sanji's hiccupping sobs slowed then started up again and Zoro just held onto him through it all, a silent pillar.

He had never felt so useless in his entire life.

What could he say? _I know how you feel_ …? But he didn't. He didn't know how it felt to lose Zeff. He had no idea with all the intricacies and anomalies of Sanji's relationship with his adoptive father, how their relationship was and the pain Sanji was going through now.

He knew how it was to lose Kuina. A sister, a friend and a rival. He could remember the utter torment at realizing her life had been cut short due to a drunk driver thinking himself above the law. The bastard was behind prison bars now, but that didn't bring Kuina back. He could remember how he felt at that time, how nothing seemed right anymore and no matter what comforting words were spoken to him, he just didn't want to, couldn't stand to, listen to any more of the 'we'll get through this' speech. But this was not Kuina's death. Not the death of a sister. He could remember Koshiro's death too. That had been a little easier to bear. The man's strength had been depleting steadily over the years. Koshiro had had Zoro and Kuina at an old age anyway and despite being an amazing father figure, had always looked more like a grandfather. It wasn't so bad of a shock when he awoke one morning to have his aunt come over and tell him the news. They had been expecting it, Koshiro himself had been at peace with things and more importantly, they had all been able to say goodbye.

Zeff's sudden heart attack was on a whole new level. Although the man looked unsteady with his prosthetic leg – an injury from an old dingy accident in his youth – he always left the impression of being as strong as an ox. If his swearing was anything to go by, the man seemed to have enough wind in his lungs to power a sailing boat; he never seemed to stop shouting, his energy levels were through the roof.

Now that the cook had settled into sleep, Zoro found himself finally reflecting on the importance the stony faced old man had in his own life. Zeff had been the second father Zoro never thought he'd have. Sure, the old man seemed to enjoy harassing him at every turn. It seemed that no one could ever be a good enough match for his little eggplant, but he'd faced his fair share of silent grumps and the fact that Zeff never actively tried to get him out of Sanji's life spoke volumes in his approval of the swordsman. After Koshiro's death, Zeff had truly mellowed out and become the new father figure in his life.

A stray tear slid down his face and Zoro raised a hand to wipe it off in shock.

He would miss the old man.

* * *

So…sorry for writing something so depressing, but in my defence the theme kind of dictated this one. I think this is a little longer than any of the other fics that I have written but I think the subject matter deserved it.

I love Zeff and actually really love fics that show the relationship between a dating Zoro and Sanji and Zeff as a sort of 'father-in-law' figure. I love the idea of Zeff really treasuring Sanji and no one being good enough for his little eggplant. I think that he's a man of few kind words, but the ones he does say, stay with you forever.

Anyhow, I think I ended up adding in more deaths in the piece than I ever intended but it just kind of flowed like that. I don't think I could ever write Zeff's death in an actual fic, because I'd be too sad at missing out on that relationship between Zoro, Sanji and Zeff.

Anyway, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

aoi koneko chan


	8. Day 08

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 08**

 **'Sleeping in'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

Bunched up sheets on either side of a couple practically glued together in sleep smelled of the sunlight pouring into the room. Zoro woke to a slightly numb feeling in his left arm. Groggily he tried to move only to realise said arm had been claimed as a pillow by his lover. He raised his head a little to gaze at feathery blond strands fanned out on his makeshift pillow from the cook's movements throughout the night. Sanji's lithe body was pressed up against him and Zoro dropped his head back down and used his right hand to pull the cook closer to his body.

A mutter left Sanji as the chef unconsciously pressed his back further into Zoro's chest. Even in sleep the curlybrow didn't want a millimeter separating them. Zoro grinned sleepily to himself as he agreed with the sentiment. His nose pressed into blond strands that smelt of mango and strawberry a soft chuckle slipped past his lips. Just like the cook to smell as fruity as he possibly could. He always enjoyed those fresh summer smells and had more than once told Zoro to 'fuck off' when he criticized his tastes for being girly. He always spouted some nonsense about being a chef and fresh fruits being the best damn smell on the entire planet next to vanilla.

Having enjoyed enough of a rest period Zoro finally deemed himself awake enough to check the time. Turning slightly to his right, he arched to read the digitized numbers. A whimper escaped the blond as his movements created a rift between them that allowed for cool air to settle in.

6:11am.

That can't be right.

He slipped his right arm from over Sanji's waist and shuffled it out from under the doona to reach for his phone. The blond wriggled seemingly annoyed by Zoro's disappearance and the swordsman chuckled at the innocent reaction. Hand connecting to phone, he dragged it back with him under the covers and turned it on.

6:12am.

Huh. Well what do you know? Tossing his phone to the edge of the bed, he once again stretched his arm around Sanji's waist and pulled the blond closer against his chest. The chef never slept past 5:30am. It was just programmed into his body clock. Early mornings for early starts. The cook never seemed to be able to sleep in late even on his days off, no matter how energetic their previous nighttime activities were. He must have been really tired from all the extra baking he was doing for Robin's business soiree.

His shuffling from earlier must have roused the cook more than he had thought because soon the blond in his arms was waking and Zoro nearly received a fist in his eye as the waking beauty stretched out his muscles. Huffing in indignation, Zoro tightened his hold on his lover who seemingly only then noticed being braced between strong biceps.

"Morning." Zoro murmured into sensitive ears enjoying the squirming the blond did at the ticklish feeling. Sanji only grunted in response and then attempted to swivel round to face the green haired muscleman. The process was difficult as Zoro refused to lessen his hold by much on the blond and Sanji finally ended up succeeding with a bit of pinching on restraining arms. Damn. He liked spooning against the blond, having him completely enveloped in his arms. Then again, the blond's head resting on his arm, blue eyes lilted looking up towards him with a still somewhat sleepy appearance was a damn sexy look. Feathery strands of gold cascaded messily over his arm for once not hiding curly brows from view. Zoro smiled as his hand reached up to trace endearing swirls which crinkled at the attention with Sanji's pout. He was still sensitive about his eyebrows despite Zoro reassuring him several times that despite his mocking, he actually loved the cook's unique brows. Though, now he let moments like this slide.

A soft hand with delicately long thin sexy fingers began sliding up his chest from his stomach. Zoro shuddered at the attention before leaning forward to place a kiss on pretty lips. He hummed into the pash. God, he loved mornings like this. As they separated, he thought it only fair to let the blond know what time it was. The cook was never one to waste the day and often would have plans right from the early morning.

"You missed your wake up call blondie," he started as he began playing with silky strands of gold. "It's past quarter past six by now."

Despite knowing the blond would want to get up, no doubt taking the time to moan about Zoro's slovenly sleep patterns, Zoro really just wanted to stay in bed longer with the adorable man lying with him. Still, he resigned himself to the fact that this was not to be. He loosened his hold and was about to retract his arms when with a soft push, he found himself lying on his back with Sanji resting his head on his chest, limber arms curling around him.

"Hmmm…stay." Came the murmur from his chest.

A beat of silence passed before he felt Sanji's fingers nervously fidgeting tracing patterns on his chest.

His arm encircled that thin waist once more and tugged Sanji to rest fully on top of him. Chest to chest he leaned up and pecked a quick kiss to the shocked blond.

"I'd love to." He smiled.

The beautiful beaming smile that settled on his lover's face was the most stunning thing he had ever seen.

* * *

So I am still running behind schedule but I have a plan to catch up. Hopefully I'll be on my proper schedule soon.

Thanks again to The Last OTP for your kind review. Your words are great encouragement and I'm glad you like my style. I agree, it's really nice when you can read fics with Zoro being sweet and Sanji _not_ being a jerk to men or women. It is a little pet peeve of mine when Sanji is a so called 'ladies man' but isn't gentlemanly but patronizing to women. I could go on and on, but I'll stop :)

aoi koneko chan


	9. Day 09

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 09**

' **Hugging'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

"Would you just get off me!"

The shout was accentuated with the heavy thud of an eighty kilo swordsman hitting the door. The crew out on the sunny deck barely fluttered an eyelid at the disturbance and carried on their day. Inside the galley, an irate chef was staring down at a particular moss head.

"I've told you a million times. Fuck off while I am cooking!"

The swordsman on the floor rubbed the back of his head. The galley door was as solid as a rock and he hadn't been prepared for that last kick. Sanji must be really pissed. Gazing up to stormy blue, Zoro frowned at his lover. It was always the same fucking story. There never seemed to be a time where the cook wasn't busy and although they had their fair share of late night trysts in the lookout deck, Zoro was beginning to miss the more sentimental part of their relationship.

With one last warning glare, the chef strode off to the stove and began fiddling with the pots and pans bubbling away. Muttered curses wafted to Zoro's inattentive ears. Did Sanji really not miss the quieter moments of their relationship?

When they had first become an item, it felt amazing. Despite being confined to a ship with several other people for their voyage, the cook and he had managed create a world of their own of sorts. It was nice, the time the two of them spent together in silence, or simply chatting on the deck in the sun. When was the last time the cook had stopped what he was doing and came outside to just sit and _be_ with the swordsman? He used to make time to have a cup of tea together. He used to come out to just watch the swordsman train. Now he flittered around constantly and always passed off Zoro's invites with a 'not now' or 'I'm too busy, maybe later'. It was starting to drive the green haired man insane.

So today, he had decided enough was enough. He had waltzed into the kitchen and was about to demand the cook's attention when he realized the blond hadn't even noticed his presence in the room. Huffing to himself, he made his way over to the benches and circled inside Sanji's cooking zone. The chef had moved from slicing ginger into thin, practically translucent pieces to hovering over one of the man pots on the stovetop. Feeling completely overlooked, Zoro trailed up to the chef and slumped his head over a boney shoulder, his arms coming to wrap around a thin waist.

He had not expected to receive the reaction he did.

The cook screamed bloody murder and caught his hand on one of the pot's knobs. Onion and turmeric infused liquid spilled everywhere and Zoro was sure that the pot would fall. It was only Sanji's quick recovery from the shock that saved the bubbling stew, having only spilled about a cup of the precious liquid. Furious blue eyes turned to glare at the man who had let go and stepped back at the cook's yell.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?!" The chef cried, rounding in on the swordsman.

Zoro stood shocked. He hadn't meant to cause such a fuss. It was just the cook...and the being busy...and the not seeing each other for a while. Suddenly his indignation from before sprung back.

"Chill out cook. Fuck." He griped. "I just came in to see how you were."

The furious blond didn't seem to deem that satisfactory. "By fucking sneaking in and throwing your weight on me?! Fuck, Zoro! I'm fucking busy!"

Inexplicable anger bubbled within Zoro. "Yeah you say that curlybrow but cut the crap." He strode forward, his arms once again reaching for the blond.

Needless to say, now he sat back against the galley door with a throbbing feeling from when his head hit the entry. Sanji was once again at the stove and from the rigid way he held his shoulders he was beyond pissed off. But what the hell for? For sneaking up on him? Zoro was the one who was upset.

They were silent for a moment. A long moment. Sanji busy stirring and chopping vigorously and Zoro sitting in contemplation, watching the blond. At least the cook hadn't kicked him out of the kitchen. Still, Zoro found himself sulking like a petulant child. Couldn't Sanji see that he just wanted to spend more time with him? The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Their tone was accusing even to his ears and he found himself feeling a little guilty at the attitude even though he believed the words.

"You never spend time with me anymore. It's like you don't care."

He knew he touched on something when the blond stops moving. At first he thinks that he's made his point, Sanji has realized how he's been inattentive to Zoro for a couple months now. That theory is shaken when with a great cracking sound the chopping board Sanji had been julienning carrots on is picked up and slammed down on the bench.

"It's like _I_ don't care?!" The blond hisses with venom. His back is still facing Zoro and now Zoro is actually scared he said something wrong. Sanji has never responded so angrily to him in an argument before, not even when Zoro picks on thing he knows will set the blond off. He is seriously concerned now, so he waits. He doesn't speak and he is sure that over a minute passes in nervous silence as he waits for Sanji to lead the conversation.

"Get out." The words are muttered not shouted like he would expect and for some reason that sends the warning bells ringing non stop in his head. If Sanji had shouted then he could put on his own bravado and just another normal argument would begin. But Sanji sounds defeated. No worse. He sounds like he's given up. And that's enough to make Zoro think. _Really_ think. Because Sanji isn't someone to give up easily and Zoro is a little scared to know that the cook is just feeling too overwhelmed to fight it out now.

He doesn't want to leave though. He wants to know what's going through his curlybrow's mind. He doesn't want to back off.

He hasn't realised that neither of them have moved until Sanji speaks again.

"You fucking moron. I said get out." The words are spoken just as softly as last time but Zoro's no fool and he can detect the sound of swallowed tears in this sentence.

He stands. He's not sure if this will make things better or worse, but it's the only way he knows how to show what he feels. He cautiously steps forward towards the cook. He knows that Sanji can hear his approach, and it's either out of stubbornness or the fact that he actually wants Zoro to stay that he doesn't tell him to leave again. Zoro ends up standing by Sanji's side. The cook's arms are braced on the bench either side of the chopping board. Carrot slices are strewn everywhere. It's a mess and it's visually depicting how Zoro feels. The blond's head is bowed, that fucking sexy fringe is shielding practically all of his face, only the hard drawn line of tight lips can be seen.

Sanji expresses more emotion than Zoro. The blond is aware of it too which is why when he is trying to conceal how he is feeling from Zoro he has to resort to hiding his face. Zoro has always hated when the blond does that. He hates that Sanji doesn't want to confide in him how he really feels. But right now he hates the fact that it was he who made Sanji feel this way.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs quietly. He wants to reach out, to grab Sanji in a hold that will convey how sorry he is. But this whole mess started from Zoro doing what he wants so he respects Sanji and keeps his hands and arms to himself.

He sees a tear splash onto the wooden board and knows for sure now that Sanji is crying. And that makes him feel like an absolute asshole. He's not sure why Sanji is so upset but he knows he wants to fix it. Scratch that. He knows exactly why the blond is upset. Hurtful words spouted by a possessive green haired idiot are the cause. The problem is he has no idea what is the cure and more importantly if said green haired idiot can fix it.

He let's some time pass. It's to let Sanji pull himself together but also to give him time to think of what to say. He is sorry the words he spoke upset Sanji but he's not going to take them back. They were how he truly feels after all. They just should have been said in a better way in a different situation.

Finally he speaks. "I want to know." Is all he says.

Sanji gets his ambiguity because a minute later he speaks through his tears. "It's just so damn hard doing it all." He complains. And at first Zoro is freaking out that this is the start of a huge break up line of 'it's not you, it's me'. But soon the words settle on his ears and he takes a breath in. Throat constricted due to tears, Sanji continues. "I'm always busy. There's the cooking and cleaning and then the laundry that no one else does. Usopp comes asking for help finding bric-a-brac for his inventions. Nami needs help moving furniture and tending her trees and then the library needs to be cleaned-" Sanji pauses in his rant, but Zoro can see where this is going. "Luffy, Usopp and Franky forget their turns to clean the bathroom unless I hassle them and midday rolls around for lunch again." A sniffle. "And then there's a stupid swordsman who wants a lunch date, but Chopper needs extra hands for his medical analysis of the Byra Byra Seeds."

By now Zoro feels like a heel. Had he really not noticed how busy the cook was looking after them all? Had he really, only minutes ago, been thinking this selfless chef as someone who was ignorant and selfish?

"Brook wants to share his new concerto with someone and with Franky, Chopper and Usopp busy, Luffy is running around like a madman. He falls overboard and a certain someone has to jump over the side and pick his stupid ass up before the hammer drowns. Fuck." The chef actually sniffles and Zoro caves into his desire and places a hand on his shoulder. He hopes it is comforting.

The blond sniffs as he finishes. "I don't mean to not care."

And with that, Zoro feels like he had been punched in the gut. He grabs for the blond and gently pushes a teary face into his shoulder. Slender arms come to circle around his back and he feels the fist gathering in his shirt as the cook lets out all his stress.

He murmurs his apologies over and over again. He says he's sorry for not noticing and promises to do better. To be a bigger help. They stand like that for a while. Arms locked in a warm embrace and Zoro realises that it's moments like these he never wants to stop.

Sanji is amazing.

Sanji never complains. And Zoro finds that being the one person the blond feels comfortable with sharing these feelings with is an amazing feeling.

* * *

Ok… so the theme, I believe was a little more light hearted than this turned out. In all honesty I started with the intention of making a comedic piece about how Zoro is an addict for physical contact and drives Sanji up the wall with that and then this popped out.

It's so much longer than my other pieces and I have to say I think it deals with something a little more real. I promise I don't always make Sanji this weepy but I just felt that it fit this dynamic. You know, the person who does so much but is always underappreciated.

I hope you enjoyed! Until next time.

aoi koneko chan


	10. Day 10

**3** **0 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 10**

 **'** **Watching the other sleep'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

He seemed peaceful in sleep. It really juxtaposed his loud and frivolous personality while awake. When he was asleep was the only time the blond seems to finally stop the hustle and bustle of life. He was someone who accomplished so much every day. This sprang from the cook's feelings of being responsible of the well being of the whole crew.

Zoro played with strands of gold as he watched over his lover. The cook's obsession with caring for the crew started with them being fed. After hearing of Sanji's own experience of nearly starving to death, he could somewhat understand the nearly frantic urge the blond had with making sure they were all well fed. Then this moved to making sure they were all getting enough excersise and sunshine whilst on the ship. Soon the cook had a list of various other things that needed looking after so that the crew would not in any way fall ill or injure themselves while out at sea.

Landry and cleaning were obvious hygiene risks that the cook took seriously. Everyone seemed content to let the cook do his thing. Besides, who wouldn't want to wake up to freshly washed socks, sheets and clothing. It was something that had only come to his attention recently in their relationship. The cook did so much for the crew that every one, Zoro himself included, took for granted.

Curlybrows twitched and creased in their sleep and Zoro found his hand lightly tracing their curls. He loved the look of the assymetrical brows the cook had. It was cute and somehow endearing to him but the cook hated how they looked and when Zoro had suggested he cut his bangs to show off his whole handsome face, the bond had testily told him that there was no way in hell that would be happening. Damned cook always looked so fine. It was a shame he felt so insecure about his brows. Then again, Zoro himself had been one of the biggest culprits of harsh teasing when he had first seen the blond and his curly brows. He could understand why Sanji chose to hide his brows from strangers who would no doubt make fun of him for no other reason than that they could. The blond wasn't so easily hurt though, but it must take its toll to have a certain feature of yours always noticed and commented on by strangers.

Still, it was a part of the blond that he loved and it was only in moments like this, where the tired cook, dead to the world, would let his partner see his whole face. It was something Zoro took great pride in, the fact that Sanji trusted him like this.

The cook had woken up once before when he was tenderly playing with golden curls. Zoro had been expecting a kick to the face and the threat of never sleeping next to his lover again, however the blond had surprised him, asking how many nights he had done this. The swordsman was tempted to lie, to say that this was the first, but he couldn't bring himself to do that to Sanji. He answered honestly letting the blond know of all the times he had done this. To his surprise, Sanji had just hummed in acceptance and then shuffled back down to his side to sleep. That sort of silent acceptance meant the world to Zoro and he couldn't help but hold the cook tightly to his side the whole night. He never realized how much a person could mean to him till he met Sanji.

Long, thin fingers reached for him in sleep and Zoro shuffled down to pull a skinny blond into his arms. It was probably his favourite thing to do with Sanji. Sleep with him peacefully in his arms. It made for a goodnight sleep and favourtable dreams. But mostly, the warmth of another human being next to him had never felt so comforting.

* * *

Okidoke, so still behind schedule but here is Day 10. I think it kind of went off Day 09's plot but not too sure. In my mind, this is kind of set a couple months after the whole 'I realise you do more that what I thought' situation.

Again, thank you The Last OTP! I am really glad you are enjoying these and also share the same sentiments! It's really lovely to know someone else is looking forward to these. Thank you!

Anyhow, I'm hoping to have Day 11 posted up soon too!

aoi koneko chan


	11. Day 11

**3** **0 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 11**

 **'** **Drawing each other'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

He hadn't wanted the swordsman to know. It was something of a hobby of his. But then he was careless and Usopp had seen him and noticed those sketching kind of movements and commented aloud on it. The book snapped shut and his curse at Usopp to piss off hid nothing. He knew that. It was just too embarrassing so he fled to the kitchen muttering and grumbling about dinner and tiny portions for nosy sharpshooters.

As the galley door swung shut he heard Usopp whining outside about the unfairness of it all. His whines turned into complaints. _'I don't know why he's upset, he draws really well. I didn't know he even had an interest, it just looked good so I wanted to tell him…Luffy! Go and tell Sanji not to cut my food off! I didn't know he didn't want anyone to see!'_

Sanji stood a moment leaning on his bench. Fuck. Now the marimo will want to see his drawings. Despite being a rather easy going man, it seemed that Zoro had quite the possessive streak to him. Not in any sort of bullying way, but the blond had noticed that Zoro always prided himself on knowing more about the cook than anyone else and he hated when others knew things about Sanji that he didn't. It was endearing in a slightly annoying way. He shuffled off to the cool room to fetch the things he needed for dinner.

It surprised him that the swordsman didn't corner him straight after dinner, nor in the bath like he had previously when he found out that the cook hated spiders. Instead, it was late at night about an hour and a half into Sanji's watch that he heard the lump of muscles climbing the ladder to the observation deck. He stayed where he sat on the cushioned seat by the large windows, but he did turn his head to acknowledge his lover.

"Hey." The lummox called.

He blew out a stream of soft smoke. "Hey."

The strapping man strode forward and came to sit on the same bench. Sanji had a leg up on the seat so the man sat opposite him, most of his body turned to face the blond.

They sat in silence.

If Zoro wanted to talk, he could start the conversation. Sanji felt a little petulant. It was not like he hadn't ever wanted Zoro to know or find out. It's just that, he wasn't any good and his subject matter was all the same. As if the big muscled idiot needed another ego boost. Another wisp of smoke trailed into the air to disappear.

"You know," Zoro started, "You don't have to hide these things from me." It was said calm and gently as if he was worried Sanji were angry.

The chef couldn't help a snort. "I don't particularly try to hide anything from you, marimo." He commented as he snuffed out the end of his cigarette on his ash tray. The move shielded his face from the swordsman for a second and he straightened to look straight into golden eyes. "It's not like I try to keep secrets from you." He finished.

Zoro nodded and a gentle hand came to rest on Sanji's ankle. Zoro knew that his somewhat possess attitude was taken in stride by Sanji, it didn't mean the cook had to like it. Obviously the cook was worried about Zoro's streak again.

"It's not that I don't trust you." Zoro explained. "I don't want you to ever think that." He paused and Sanji stayed silent. He loved moments like this. Where Zoro put into words exactly how he was feeling. The swordsman was honest by default. He hated word games and twisted lies. It was something Sanji loved about him. But sometimes, when it came to explaining how Zoro felt about his relationship with Sanji, he got self-conscious and nervous and Sanji wondered if he was just inferring meaning from Zoro's action that weren't there.

"I'm not upset about you not telling me. I get it. You get to have things to yourself too. You're a human being." Sanji rested his hand on the one gently stroking his ankle. Zoro was always sweet like this. "I guess I'm still not as restrained as I hoped. I still like to be the first to know. Sorry."

Sanji couldn't help but smile. Zoro was amazingly sweet and thoughtful at times and Sanji couldn't help but fall in love all over again. It was something small, but Zoro's reflection on Sanji's feelings always made the cook feel appreciated and loved. He reached over and gave a sweet kiss to his lover.

Strong arms came to embrace him and they stayed like that, wrapped in each other's embrace for a long while before the marimo spoke. "Can I see them sometime? You're drawings?"

Sanji shuffled against the hard chest, pressing himself more firmly against it. He tilted his head and pressed a light kiss against a tan shoulder. "Maybe sometime when I get better at drawing beefcakes."

The small squeeze of tanned arms around his waist and the peck to his jawline told him he had an admirer already waiting.

* * *

Hah…so yeah. Not much drawing in this piece but hey, that's what a _prompt_ is for right? I like to draw a little myself and find one of the hardest things to do is show other people your sketches. Obviously with more practice, I feel confident, but showing people rough drafts is like the worse thing ever!

Here's Day 11!

aoi koneko chan


	12. Day 12

**3** **0 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 12**

 **'** **Having a lazy day'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

It was not that he couldn't stop. It was just that there always seemed to be something to do. His self-imposed duties kept him busy most the day and obviously being the chef for the Sunny crew meant gigantic feasts every night. It was funny how so many of their members eagerly welcomed the big feasts without paying attention to the hours of labour put into said festivities. This didn't bother Sanji as much as he thought it would. In the end, seeing his crew happily fed and sated made it all worthwhile. Luffy and the crew's high praises of his food also made him feel valued, only a certain moss haired idiot had shit to say about his cooking, but he let it slide, knowing it was the moron's way of asking for attention.

Yes, he was kept busy with his current lifestyle, but that only made days like this all the more precious to him. The swordsman had roused him from his sleep at an ungodly hour of the morning, earlier than he would ever get up for making breakfast. He had been ready to bloody murder the damned idiot but he had insistently pulled him out on deck and up to the observation platform. In his sleepy haze, he wondered where Usopp was, it was, after all, the idiot's turn to be lookout but that soon slipped from his mind. Set up, in one of the cushioned benches by the large windows, was an arrangement of absolute charm.

Blankets, pillows and what smelled to be chamomile tea were waiting by the love seat. Zoro gently pulled him along and sat down, tugging Sanji to sit in front of him, long legs either side of him. A warm blanket draped around them both and Sanji found himself sighing as he was drawn closer to a warm chest. To their left a stool stood, a hot thermos of tea and one cup graced it's top as well as a bowl full of berries. Sanji hummed as broad arms came to wrap around him. This was nice. In the predawn the lights from the sun barely starting to illuminate the horizon.

He would forgive the moss head for waking him up so damn early, he was feeling too good. They sat in silence only ever interrupted by small words of endearment muttered into the shell of Sanji's ear. The cook was on a high as feather light kisses were peppered on his jaw and neck and he sipped at perfectly brewed tea. The marimo was always really sweet when showing affection. This continued as the sun began to peak over the skyline and Sanji found himself not wanting this moment to end. For once, he dreaded making his way to the kitchen to cook, these arms were too comfortable and his lover just too perfect in this moment.

As the sun finally launched itself fully into the sky, Sanji gathered all the will in his body to rouse himself from this absolutely faultless morning.

"Right, marimo. It's been lovel-"

His sentence choked out as warm arms refused to lessen their grip. Zoro childishly began rubbing his face in the back of Sanji's neck as he protested his departure.

"Just stick around, cook." He muttered again placing butterfly kisses wherever he could reach pale skin.

Sanji shivered in pleasure at the feeling. Surely it was a crime to feel this good and hell if the marimo wasn't the criminal mastermind behind such schemes. It would be so easy to give into temptation, but even he couldn't delude himself to the fact that their moment would be interrupted sooner or later by a bottomless pit of a captain who would be storming the crows nest for breakfast.

"Zo-ro…" he drawled as the man began suckling at his sweet spot on his neck. "I have to start breakfast soon, Luffy'll be up in a moment."

Zoro humming against his neck was all the reply he received and Sanji was quickly losing his grip on why leaving was so important. Zoro had been so amazingly considerate this morning and oh, fuck. His hands were starting the most incredible massage just now. Any thoughts of heading to the galley escaped him now and all he could do was melt into the perfect feeling of tender hands rubbing his back and all the stress flying away.

In some small unconscious part of his mind, he decided to wait until Luffy did indeed decide to barrage into his lovely morning so it was a pleasant surprise to find their first intruder of the day to be Usopp who climbed the ladder with skill and politely knocked on the hatch before being admitted in. If Zoro was surprised by the sharpshooter's formal attire he did a great job of concealing it, because Sanji practically did a spit take of his tea seeing the long nosed man enter the room and walk towards them, towel over an arm, loaded tray in the other, waiter style.

"Good morning." The sniper began. "I am Usopp and I will be your waiter for this morning." The man paused a moment as if waiting interruption but Sanji found himself too stunned to speak. He continued. "Today, as a start for our three course breakfast, I present to you, Irish steel cut oatmeal with fresh berries, dried fruit and granola." He placed the items on the small stool Zoro had set up earlier and rose to look at them again.

"Should you need any other assistance, please do not hesitate to ring." Out from his breast pocket, he pulled a small bell and placed it by the plate. "I will be back shortly with your second course. _Bon appetit_." And with a flourished bow that Sanji suspected was supposed to be imitated of his own, the sharpshooter scurried down the ladder again, making sure to close the trapdoor.

Sanji sat, blinking at where Usopp had left. Had he dreamed that whole sequence? Zoro stirred from beside him and he realized the man was reaching around to the table to get at the food brought to them.

"Well curly, going to have some?"

Sanji turned to finally look at Zoro and was met with a spoonful of fruit covered oatmeal being offered to him. Hesitantly he took a bite and found it tasted delicious. As he chewed he noticed the swordsman looking intently at his reaction with a somewhat hopeful expression. As he swallowed the man finally asked.

"Like it?"

Sanji smiled. "Love it."

A great beaming smile overtook the marimo's face and Sanji fell in love all over again. Zoro leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sanji's.

"Great." The man mumbled. "Happy anniversary, Sanji." He whispered.

Sanji closed his eyes, tears brimming on their edges. "Happy anniversary, marimo."

* * *

So this is my idea for Zoro and Sanji's 'lazy day'. The thing is, I don't see Sanji as a 'lazy' type so I didn't think sleeping in would be his thing, but a sweet 'no work' day arranged by Zoro would be something of a 'lazy day' for Sanji so here it is!

Thanks to Fedski for your review. Yes, I agree there should be more fics with fluffiness for this couple!

Thanks for all the support!

aoi koneko chan


	13. Day 13

**3** **0 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 13**

 **'** **In a fairy tale'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

Soft scuffles sounded from the shadows. The giant was on alert.

"Show yourself!" The titan boomed. None had dared enter his domain in centuries. The fact that someone ventured to challenge him now flared his anger from within. He was no ordinary ogre. Don Krieg was a name to be feared, an ogre to steer clear from. Who was this puny human that thought they could enter his castle as they please?

A series of confident staccato taps told him that his interloper was either extremely foolish or wrongfully assured in their abilities. A feral grin unfurled on wicked lips. It was no matter to him. He had had no _visitors_ in over three hundred years, a little bit of sport might do him some good. He would tear his intruder limb from limb and take pleasure in watching them scream. Finally, the trespasser strolled into the light and Don Krieg frowned at his misplaced excitement.

Tall and skinny, shiny blond mop of hair covering one eye and two fuzzy golden ears flicked back coolly. It was nothing but a cat. He looked fine, dressed to the nines, but it was still just a cat. Glorious black boots encased scrawny legs that seemed to meld into the rest of the black attire the cat wore. The cat carried himself regally unconcerned about the den he had foolishly wondered into. No sword, no weapon, just a lit cigarette hanging from thin lips that left an ever present trail of smoke. Don Krieg sneered at the puny thing.

"Go home, kitty." He taunted. "Pretty little things like you get eaten up around here." He made to turn away expecting the stupid feline to wander off back to where it came from, fancy suit, boots and all, but was stopped by its lazy drawl.

"You are not nearly as bloodthirsty of an ogre as was said."

Don Krieg twitched as lazy smoke circled around a sassy little mouth. He turned slowly, trying to intimidate the little cat with his stature but it continued on.

"I heard you could do a great many things," the feline purred preoccupying himself with flicking out his filter. "But you turn and hightail it out of here at just the sight of a cat."

Anger snapped within the ogre and he lunged for the feline who dodged nimbly out of the way. Frustration growing within him, Don Krieg flew at the taunting cat only to be evaded once more. Fury raging in his system he left all thought behind and began chasing the damned tom around the room, his anger steadily growing with every near miss and taunt that escaped the stupid cat.

"Oh dear, it looks as if I have upset you. Where _are_ my manners?" The golden cat teased chuckling as an enraged roar resounded of the stone walls. Flips, tricks and summersaults helped the cat land himself around the room out of reach of the red faced ogre. Finally, the cat slowed to stop atop a chandelier and called down to the beast bellow.

"I heard you could perform magic, is this true?" He asked with such an innocent look upon his face that Don Krieg almost forgot they were enemies. "You can change yourself, can you not? Why don't you change into something to catch me?"

The ogre grinned. Silly kitty that thought he would escape his clutches that way. He hadn't expected to use his powers on a mere _cat_ , but then again, it had been very many years since he had used them. Why not go all out today? He shivered as his body melted into that of a ferocious lion. As his transformation ended he was pleased to note that the damned feline was now looking at him with something akin to respect and wonder and a feral grin spread on his feline lips.

"Come down, Kitty." He rumbled, and, to his surprise, the little cat gracefully leapt down from his hide out and wandered around him; circling him as if he were a sight to behold.

"Amazing…" The breathy voice sighed. Don Krieg fluttered at the shivering feeling that came upon him at that reverent tone. Fuck, this kitty was naughty.

"Can you transform into other things?" The sultry question came. The ogre's grey eyes followed the sexy silhouette of lithe catlike grace wandering around him. The admiring tone of the cat's voice stroked his ego and his grin grew wider at the thought of such a pompous kitten being enraptured by his powers.

"I can change into a great many things." He stated proudly, his lion's chest puffing out with pride.

"Oh," the cat languidly sighed, "I guess you can only transform into grand things, like proud lions and giant bears." Despite the wistful tone, Don Krieg took offence.

"I am the great Don Krieg! I can transform into any such animal I please! Big or small. I have no limits. I am all powerful!"

The sexy, interested smile that slipped onto that beautiful feline face was his undoing. "As expected of the great Don Krieg." The cat praised. "I'm sure you could even transform into…say…a mouse?" Don Krieg preened as the kitten fluttered bashful eyes. "I would very much like to see that. It _would_ be a grand feat for one so magnanimous as yourself."

Before he knew what he was doing, the ogre was shifting and changing and shrinking into the smallest mouse he could to prove himself to the little cat. But no sooner had his transformation ended he was swept up by sharp claws and swallowed whole by the devious kitty never to see daylight again.

.

.

.

Sanji exhaled as he let out the smoke from his freshly lit cigarette.

His master would be pleased by the castle he had acquired for them. The poor moss haired farm boy had still so much to learn about the ways of the world. But that was what he was there for. With a small grunt, he set off to tell the good news to the marimo head. He would be forever grateful to old man Koshiro for leaving him to his youngest son. He could tell, now that things were shaping up, that he and Zoro would live long, comfortable lives after all.

* * *

So have you guessed the fairy tale?

Yep. Puss in Boots. I was unsure of what fairy tale to choose but then was like: Boots. OMG. Sanji, shoes. Yep. Has to be Puss in Boots. So Zoro didn't get much in the way of this fairy tale but I kind of like the idea of Sanji being the cat that looked out for his new master, Zoro. Also, the youngest son in the fairy tale seems to be quite clueless at times where the cat is very shrewd and sneaky.

It was funny because I actually looked up a bit of the history of the tale and no surprise, but Charles Perrault's is the most famous version despite being written by an Italian writer Giovanni Francesco Straparola. The history behind the moral of the piece is supposedly all about how manners, dress and wealth in society was so highly prized during the time period. Yep you heard me. The moral was supposed to be about how dressing nice and acting rich made you get a higher social standing than you actually have. Who would have thought?

And on that downer of a point. See you next time.

aoi koneko chan


	14. Day 14

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 14**

 **'Geeking out over something'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

Despite baring all emotion on his face, the chef rarely shared his interests with the crew. And by interests, he meant _real_ interests. Not Nami, Robin and women of the whole world. _Real_ things. The blond liked cooking enough to count it as a hobby and a lifestyle. Of course he had an interest in it and that was no secret. But other things the cook enjoyed, he wasn't so forthcoming about.

Zoro had first realised this when the two of them had been on a date while docked in Alabasta. Their dates started with the usual. Pick up the food and restock the cellar before heading out again for the real date. They wandered round the city shoulders practically glued together. The cook despite being an insatiable flirt, was always shy when it came to the physical display of affection in their relationship. Zoro took it in stride, the blond may not shout out their relationship to every Tom Dick and Harry on the street, but he always showed affection when it really counted. If he were honest with himself, Zoro quite enjoyed being the only one who saw such sweet sides of his lover.

They followed their usual pattern. Sanji had already performed reconnaissance whilst stocking their wares and now they visited the food stalls and vendors that the locals had shared with the cook. Zoro always enjoyed this part of their trip. He loved watching the cook's face light up when he tasted something he enjoyed and the look of excitement that sprang in his eyes at each newly inspired recipe idea was his treat as a lover. Often the two of them would find themselves burdened with another haul of exotic goods and spices, Sanji itching to get cracking on experiments to utilise their unique flavours to their fullest potential. It was a special moment for Zoro, watching Sanji flutter with giddiness. The chef was usually so composed to the point where he even shocked Zoro with his responses to certain situations. Zoro loved being to finally read Sanji for once.

Although the cook was eager to be in the kitchen playing with his new purchases, Sanji never left Zoro's side or seemed distracted. Today was no exception. After leaving the last vendor with a small sack of fragrant spices, Sanji turned to Zoro with a wide smile.

"Any place you want to go to, marimo? I've got all I really want."

Time seemed to stop for a moment in the face of that beautifully innocent smile. It was moments like these that made Zoro fall in love all over again. He must have been on autopilot because he found himself responding, muttering something or other about a sword smith's store he saw earlier. Beaming smile becoming his anchor point, he felt a soft well looked after hand slip into his own and tug him along. A tender smile of his own slipped onto his face and he gently squeezed the precious hand held within his own.

Would he ever get used to the constricted feeling in his chest? Sanji just filled him over the top pushing his senses into overdrive. They walked only a couple metres before he tugged their linked arms up and placed a soft kiss on the back of Sanji's hand.

The rosy blush and look of shock that melted into a tender smile filled Zoro's soul once more and he almost didn't want to reach the sword smith if only to stay in this moment forever. Their walk carried on in companionable silence until they reached the store and Zoro felt the loss of warmth as the blond retracted his hand to open the store's door. They stepped in to the sound of a ringing bell and a machine grinding to a halt.

"Welcome to Smith's Smithy Emporium. Mornin'." The cheery old man sat towards the back of the store at a grinding wheel. "Feel free to take a gander, I'll be with you in a tick." He continued then once again struck up the machine he had been operating sending the sound of grinding gears and metal being sharpened around the room. Sparks flew all around him and Zoro found himself respecting the old man's unflinching steadfastness in his work. It always puzzled him how Usopp could do the same in his workshop. Blow torches blazing, sparks flying, it seemed that these gadget minded people knew no fear in their nooks.

A furnace blazed behind the old man, its temperature no doubt kept at scorching degrees for melting metal. The smell of steel and sweat permeated the air. The rest of the floor space was taken up with display cases and racks. Swords hung on the walls and katanas found purchase on specially crafted wooden shelves. There were glass cases on tables that housed smaller wares and other metal works. The cook had wandered over to one such display and stood gazing at something displayed quite intently. The swordsman shuffled his way over careful not to tip over any of the items on display.

"Whatcha find, cook?" He asked as he approached from behind.

The cook, somewhat startled, jumped slightly turning to face his lover.

"Oh, it's this knife set." He started. "It's gorgeous."

Zoro cast an eye over the mentioned knives and nodded appreciatively. As someone who used swords on a daily basis, he could appreciate these blades. They were well forged and no doubt would last a lifetime if cared for properly. The pearl handle detailing screamed sophistication and he couldn't help but think how perfect they would look in the blond's hands. His thoughts were interrupted by a wistfull sigh coming from his right. Shifting his head slightly he caught Sanji's embarrassed look as he tried to turn away.

"What?" Zoro asked, intrigued. The cook pulled out a cigarette and lit it, a gambit to hide his embarrassment, but Zoro wasn't going to let it slide like that. "You like these?" He questioned.

Sanji's eyes skittered to the side but he nodded. "They're gorgeous." He affirmed. "But they're expensive. Even more so than the Guilder's set I've been wanting to buy." The cook began to shuffle off to another display. "See anything you want to get, marimo?" He asked but Zoro wasn't fooled. He knew when Sanji wanted to change subjects.

A grin unfurled on his lips.

"Actually, cook. There is." He strode up to the old man with purpose and could sense Sanji following after him in a slight tizzy at his sudden departure. By the time they reached the old man, he had composed himself though and stood silently by Zoro's side.

"Old man," he called. The machine whirled to a stop and the old man popped out from behind it.

"Ho, ho, ho. Sorry laddie. I get a bit carried away. What can I do you for?" He asked.

Zoro turned and pointed to the case that he and Sanji had been standing in front of. "I want that pearl handle knife set." He said turning just enough to see Sanji's flustered face with his squawk of mortification as he realised what Zoro was intending to do.

"Whoo, laddie."The old man started glancing at the two of them. "You pick a good gift." He praised before turning to address Sanji. "They for you, aren't they son? I can tell by your hands, you're a chef, ain'tcha?" He asked.

Sanji just nodded numbly a pink tinge starting to dust his cheeks.

"Well," the old man started, "Not to toot my own horn, but you ain't gonna find a stronger blade in the kitchen out there. Blue Corvitz steel. Came from East Blue, very expensive, but worth every beli." The old man paused a moment eyeing the two of them and Sanji shifted awkwardly. "You got good Nakama, son." The man finished and Zoro found himself smiling at the look of pride that settled itself on Sanji's face.

"Yeah, old man." Sanji started. "I do."

The old man wrapped up their business even offering gift wrap, but with one look at how eager the cook was to play with his new toys he chuckled and brought out a plain paper bag to evelope the goods. Currency exchanged hands and Zoro and Sanji found themselves leaving the store. They walked a little ways down the street and Zoro noticed Sanji fidgety beside him. The cook was brimming with excitement. Smiling, he stretched an arm across the cook's shoulder and brought him closer.

"Oi cook, you wanna go home and test your presents out?" He whispered into feather blond hair.

A slender arm came to curl around his waist and a small nod knocked against his chin. "Yeah."

Back at the ship Zoro sat silently entrances as he watched the cook flitter about in the galley. New knives had been opened and laid out lovingly on the bench top and the cook had several chopping boards with various produce cut, diced and sliced from the chef's experimentation.

"Oh my gosh!" Sanji groaned in enthusiasm. "Zoro, look!" The blond called attention to himself filleting a whiting for their dinner. "It just slides through the flesh as if there was no resisitence. Look, again!" He repeated the action several times over and huffed ecstatically as Zoro watched on.

"The pairing knife the old geezer made is perfect for deveining the prawns and fuck peeling potatoes with anything else anymore."

The cook briskly washed his hands before moving over to another board. This time bringing out a serated knife. As the blade met the bread the cook cursed. "Fuck! Look how easy it is to cut Zoro! Fuck. It's almost like I'm cutting butter, not bread!"

The cook turned wide excited eyes to face his lover when he saw the sappy smile resting on the swordsman's face.

"Wh-What?" He questioned pulling a pout onto his face to hide his embarrassment. Of course Zoro wouldn't be interested in his knives. The man had three fucking katanas after all. Immaculately cared for, he might add. He shifted on his feet. Fuck, he was a boring lover wasn't he? On a date with the most considerate asshole who just spent a small fortune on kitchen knives and he makes them race back home to fucking play with knives. Sanji was about to apologise when the marimo answered.

"Nothing. I just like seeing you happy." Then realizing how corny he sounded he elaborated. "You don't really talk much about things that you're into. I like seeing you excited about some things."

By now Sanji felt that today's blush was permanently stained onto his face. He set down his knife and walked over to his boyfriend who sat at the table, his golden eyes constantly set on him.

"Today's been really great, Zoro." Sanji started as he crawled onto his lover's lap. "I'm sorry if it was a bit boring for you."

Strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, told him infinitely how much he was loved. "Any time cook." Zoro whispered. "Any time."

* * *

Ok. So…. Geeking out….maybe if you squint and look at it sideways?

Again, not apologetic for it because * _duh*_ prompt based work! Any how it turned out much longer than I was expecting and I guess it's the first kind of 'date' thing I've written between the two of them. I wanted to show a little bit of Sanji's likes and fanboy-ness. He's always so calm, cool and collected and I like the idea of him getting excited over his utensils. I will admit to the idea also being inspired by New Neon's fic 'Blacksmith'. It's a really great fic and next to New Neon's fic 'Fluency' is my favourite One Piece ZoSan piece out there. Give them both a read and give New Neon some love!

Thanks The Last OTP. You're reviews are really nice to receive! Haha, yeah, I didn't want to get too into how breakfast came about but in my mind, Zoro put the whole crew up to it to give Sanji a great rest day. I was thinking of Nami and Robin being the chefs alongside Franky with Usopp as the waiter because he can actually fake it! Luffy, Chopper and Brook were on clean up detail but I did contemplate getting Brook up there to make mood music but liked the idea of keeping it mostly a day for the two of them. Wow. Maybe a little too much information? I don't know. But I did think of these things, just didn't think they were important enough to mess with the flow of the piece to add them in. In any case, here's my word vomit for you. Sorry if it was TMI :)

That's all for now,

aoi koneko chan


	15. Day 15

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 15**

 **'Teaching each other how to do something'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

"That's it marimo. Set yourself a rhythm." The blond noted as he peered over his shoulder. "It's easier like that, isn't it?"

Zoro only nodded in response. It was his first time cooking. Well, not _really._ He had prepared himself food numerous times before and Sanji assured him that, yes, that did count, but this was his first time actually preparing something. Something that was not just going to be consumed by himself. Something he was going to feed other people.

He'd had his fair share of whacking together meat and salad between bit of bread and calling it a day, but now he was actually cooking. And that…was kind of terrifying. Sanji was such an amazing chef, despite all Zoro's words otherwise. There was nothing on earth he'd rather eat than Sanji's cooking. And it was a little nerve-wracking to be observed by the master while he flailed around in the kitchen. Zoro noted with amusement that it was the same kind of feeling he got whenever Koshiro would come over to him to observe his technique.

As a kid that was the most terrifying notion to behold. Every time Koshiro wandered closer to Zoro's bit of the dojo, his fingers grew clumsy and his fist clenched around the wooden sword. He would ineviatably be told the same thing by Koshiro, a reminder to loosen his grip or his sword would not be as fluid as it needed to be. He would grunt in acknowledgement and then curse himself out in his head for once again stuffing up in front of the master of the dojo.

Right now was just like that moment.

Sanji stood behind him, not judging, merely observing and critiquing when necessary but Zoro felt that any small failure now would result in the world's end.

"Don't tense up, marimo." Sanji commented. Fuck. This was no good, he just couldn't, would never, get a feel for this. Before his self loathing could really get going, he felt a gentle hand press onto a shoulder blade before it moved down his arm and a warm body pressed itself up against his back. The chef encircled him, left hand coming to rest on the radish he was cutting and right, to the knife in his hand. Slowly, rhythmically, the cook, gripping Zoro's hands and their contents, under his own, began to slice the vegetable in smooth even strokes.

They continued like this in silence for a while before the cook stopped but with a small nudge to Zoro's back, urged the swordsman to continue. This time, Zoro found a pace he settled into. He was by no means as graceful nor fast as the cook's usual tempo, but at least he was producing equal size pieces without taking ten years. A soft smile of satisfaction settled onto his face.

"I knew you'd be good for something, marimo." Sanji teased and Zoro's grin only grew wider at the tender peck his cheek received from the impressed blond.

Slicer and dicer was now something else he could add to his list of qualifications.

* * *

OK here is Day 15… pretty short I know, but my inspiration for this topic is pretty low… I don't know, I guess that this is the way I like to learn something. First observing others, then have them observe me while I do it and correct any mistakes. After that, my inner introvert comes out and I'm like, 'OK I'll do it by myself now.'

Anyhow here it is and there I go.

aoi koneko chan


	16. Day 16

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 16**

 **'Needing each other'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

His lungs ached as he continued to run. He had to go. There wasn't any time. He could feel it. Zoro was in trouble. His legs burned. After all the stress he had just pushed them through facing off the stupid giant at the docks, the uphill climb was really putting him through his paces but he couldn't stop. He'd seen Zoro on the cliff, he was facing off some big eared hot shot with a sword, he hadn't worried seeing that. Zoro was set to be the best swordsman in the whole world, that wasn't to say he couldn't lose, but Zoro was made of stronger stuff and his will power alone was stronger than ten tonnes of steel. However, all that faith in Zoro's abilities against the big eared swordsman meant nothing when he saw twenty more ruffians surround the idiot on the cliff face.

Zoro facing off with an idiot with a stick. Sure. The moss head would win. Hands down.

Zoro trying to fight a _somewhat_ skilled swordsman while twenty other guys tried to jump him. Not exactly the best odds for the green head. That's why he was racing up the slope now. There was no way that he was going to stay down at the docks when Zoro was toughing it out with all the stupid goons.

He reached the top and rounded to the left, to the area where he saw Zoro fighting earlier. A group of over sixty men were scattered around the area, Usopp had his hands full with a few, Nami as well. Luffy, Chopper Robin and Franky were still not back from the other side of the island yet and Brook was at the ready on the ship for a quick departure. His eyes scanned ahead of him and he launched himself into the air. On his descent he landed on several heads and backs throwing those clumsy bandits off balance and causing mass chaos in their group as they stumbled around and injured one another from the unexpected attack.

Usopp spouted some relieved nonsense about Sanji being the amazing Black Leg Warrior who decapitated over five hundred men with one kick and surprisingly some of the bandits stepped back in shock giving Sanji a chance to off another couple. His eyes were frantic however, as he spun and twirled and kicked and flew. He couldn't see Zoro anywhere and with every second more of having his lover out of his sight Sanji found himself succumbing to the wicked thought that he might not have made it.

He was, however, afforded a small moment of relief when he spotted the swordsman right on the cliffs ledge, the group around him had grown larger than he had spotted from below. The idiot was precariously pushed right to the edge and yet he battled on fiercly obviously nowhere near giving up. The moment of respite was cruelly snatched from him when not a second later two idiots working in tandem from both Zoro's left and right made a synchronized snipe at him forcing him only one way to avoid their blades.

Backwards.

The scream tore from him before he even knew it and he barreled through the crowd of ruffians too fast to cause any damage other than throwing half of them off their feet. Faintly he could hear their cries of pain that followed the sound of Usopp's eye burning blasters detonating. Obviously the sniper was using the situation to their tactical advantage.

All these thoughts sprung through his mind in the space of a second as he bombarded his way to the cliff where Zoro had just begun to fall.

He made it to edge to see a falling swordsman, his expression morphing from shock to understanding. Before he knew what he was doing his feet had left the ground and with another shout of Zoro's name he was flying towards his lover in the air.

Zoro's eyes once again morphed to shock and this time a great amount of fear grew in golden irises as they caught sight of Sanji falling with him.

Arms reached out. Aching need to reach Zoro.

His unspoken request was answered as the moss head gasped and reached out towards the blond. Hazily he heard the shrill scream of Nami as she no doubt watched in horror seeing two of her comrades fall to their deaths.

Fingers fluttered, the breeze floating between them throwing their aim askew. Seconds passed that felt like an eternity before strong hands finally connected and relieved tears sprung from Sanji's blue eyes to fall on a tanned face.

A watery grin met a quietly sad one and Sanji basked in one second of relief before his instincts took over. He felt the power burning within him.

"SKY WALK!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Dimly, he could see Zoro's face turn into one of awe as the sky seemed to stop around them. A faint blue haze seemed to sprout around Sanji's legs and soon instead of plummeting to their deaths, they began to rise.

They were flying. Or at least it felt that way. Sanji climbed for the both of them, his powerful legs launching them into the skies. Soon they were well above the ground and Sanji gave him a small nod. They would talk about this moment later tonight, after they defeated their enemies and tended to everyone's wounds. Discussion about the suicidal cliff dive would be put off until after then, but right now, right now they had about forty more assholes to deal with down there.

"Ready, marimo?" Sanji questioned, his voice a tiny bit watery from his former emotional scare.

A feral grin stretched over Zoro's face and he placed a kiss to his lover's lips.

"Whenever you are, curly."

The idiots down there wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Okidoke, Day 16. I do believe I am now only a day behind!

Looking forward to getting on track :)

Thanks to the guest who reviewed. I'm glad to hear you are enjoying these fics. Thanks for taking the time to review :)

Until next time,

aoi koneko chan


	17. Day 17

**3** **0 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day** **17**

 **'** **Washing something'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

"God damn it, marimo! Hold him still." The shout echoed a rounded the tiled walls. One happily mischievous child's laugh following it. High spirited giggles eased off as wide hands came around a pudgy tummy.

The blond leaned over the side of the tub bath toys happily floating along in its depths. "Who's a cheeky boy?" He cooed lathering shampoo in his hands.

A bubbling gurgle of a laugh was his response as the cheeky blond monkey sitting in his father's lap splashed his hands.

"Hurry, cook," the swordsman muttered as he avoided a face full of soapy water. "Your son is as slippery as a fish in water, much like his Papa." The eight month old in his lap squealed at the mentioned of his Papa and set about splashing his enthusiasm. "He's gonna be a good swimmer like you too." The swordsman finished a proud grin stretching across his lips as he looked at his boy in his lap.

Sanji found a tender smile settling on his own face as Zoro tightened his grip slightly on their precious child and let their son float in the water a while splashing sounds echoed off the tiles.

"Get him upright, Zoro," he finally said. "Gotta wash his hair before he crashes." Strong arms held the baby upright and Sanji quickly set about lathering up what little golden hair their son had. Big blue eyes widened at the soothing sensation of a tender massage before a tiny face scrunched up into the most hilarious attempt of an excited face.

"Haha. Oi cook, he even gets this look from you!" Zoro teased and was met with a foamy hand swatting his head leaving bubbles all throughout his hair. Seeing the swipe at his father, the baby set about with another round of arm flapping splashes in an attempt to join in.

"OK, mercy, mercy!" Zoro dramatically cried. Sanji swooped in to place a wet kiss on his son's cheek.

"That's right, eggplant." Sanji's satisfied hum came. "We both have to stick together, with this moss head's teasing and all! You'll be the best swimmer in the world and the best chef too!"

Gurgling coos with a wiggling grin answered his papa and Sanji's heart melted at the sight. Finished with soaping up his son's hair, he nodded to the marimo and got up to get back in the tub. Big round sapphire eyes widen once more as Zoro slowly changed his hold to set the baby floating once more, body resting on his forearm.

Sanji slipped into the large tub on the other end making as little waves as possible and watched as Zoro used his other hand to rinse the suds out of their son's hair. The soft smile that sat on Zoro's face; the tenderness and pride that seeped through Zoro's every pore whenever he dealt with their son. Heavens, it just made him feel all gooey inside.

He hadn't even noticed he'd spaced out until a wave of water crashed into his face from a pouting little munchkin who didn't like being ignored. Wiping his face he caught Zoro's smirk and rolled his eyes before reaching out to his son. Tiny hands stretched out towards him and he chuckled as he wrapped his hands around a small body. After relinquishing the baby to his lover, Zoro flicked a wrist at the taller blond.

"Come on, curly," he called. "Your turn."

Sanji blinked and paused a moment before he returned the smirk. Baby held tightly in his grasp, he rotated himself so that his back was facing his lover, his son splashing around with his ducky.

The flick of the bottle cap opening caught the baby's attention for a moment, but he soon resumed play with aquatic friends. Sanji let out a sigh as he tilted his head back a bit. Zoro's warm hands came to massage his scalp with shampoo and he groaned at the heavenly feeling.

His arms full of the most precious gift he had ever received, his wonderful lover pampering him. What more could he ask for in this life? His hair was rinsed by gentle hands and a small cup of water several times before a light kiss was placed on his forehead. He opened blue eyes to catch his lover's gaze and felt his heart skip at the sight.

Without a word, the marimo pulled him back closer so that his back was leaning on the swordsman's chest. Their tiny fighter was scooted back too and Sanji turned him in his arms so that their chests were pressed together. One of the swordsman's arms was wrapped around his waist and the other began playing with their son's curling fingers.

Sandwiched between the two most important people in his life Sanji couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness. Eyes closed he focused on the sensation of a warm chest and baby soft skin. Moments like these could never be replaced.

* * *

Day 17. Theme said washing _something_ but I kind of stretched it to _someone._ I was gonna go with washing dishes at first, but then thought, _You know what? I've read too many fanfics where that happens so..no._ And then this idea happened.

I actually have notes for a mpreg fic for Zoro x Sanji mainly because some of the ones out there are shocking and really grated on my nerves. Not to say that there aren't any good ones, but I really hate how fics that have mpreg seem to somehow hate on the male that is pregnant. I don't say it lightly, but it's like the male who is pregnant suddenly becomes something less than human, and all sense of character is stripped away to go in for cheap pregnancy tropes.

Its a pet peeve of mine. I'll gladly discuss with you if you disagree. PM me and we can talk. Alternatively, if you agree, also let me know. It just frustrates me when character and personality suddenly stop meaning anything when 'pregnancy' is thrown into the mix. I mean, when a woman is pregnant, she doesn't become less of a person or stop having character or a personality, so why in a fanfic? But I digress.

Until next time.

aoi koneko chan


	18. Day 18

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 18**

' **One of them is sick'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

It was completely unlike the cook to fall ill. The man seemed to have an unnaturally strong immune system. The idiot played it off as being a chef who had no time for being sick. ' _A sick chef is a useless chef'_ the man would quip whenever the topic was brought up. Apparently there was so many important factors in health safety and stopping contagions in cooking and because of this, Sanji was always careful. He also claimed that at the first signs of illness he prepared his special concoction, his _boisson de vie._ The special mix, of his own recipe, was apparently ninety nine point nine nine percent guaranteed to cure the common cold. Well apparently the cook was hitting that unlucky zero point zero one percent that it did not work on.

The poor sniffling fool was rugged up in bed, red nosed and watery eyed. Every now and then a pathetic cough left his chapped lips and a keening whine accompanied the pain his throat felt. Zoro actually felt sorry for the bastard. Despite all his preening and peacocking about never being sick, no one deserved to get ill to _that_ degree. At first he had thought the cook was putting it on thick. The man whinged and whined and sulked like a petulant child. Zoro himself was no peach to be around when he was sick, but he felt the cook was taking up to a whole new level of whiny-ness. That changed when upon Chopper's examination of the curlybrow idiot, the little reindeer had huffed in worry and proclaimed absolute bed rest for the blond chef. He proceeded to gather the crew and explain in no uncertain strict terms that Sanji was not to be disturbed for anything. Cooking, laundering and gardening would have to be divided amongst the crew and most importantly, Sanji was not allowed to leave the bed for three days unless it was for the bathroom. They didn't even get through the first day before the chef was trying to ninja his way out of bed. Unfortunately for him, his untimely coughs brought too much attention and that was how Zoro found himself on cranky sick blond babysitting duty.

"O-i, ma-ri-mo." The crazy blond sing-songed. His voice was scratchy and totally butchered the light hearted tune. He turned his attention to the sickly chef.

"Yeah?"

The blond hummed, his eyes closing a fraction. "I'm bored."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Really, eyebrows? I hadn't noticed." A chuckle that turned into a coughing fit was his answer and he leaned forward to gently rub the cook's back. Even though the man drove him up the wall, Zoro hated seeing his lover like this. Sanji was usually the life of the party, an entertainer through and through. The man charmed people off the street everywhere the two of them went. His vivacious personality was attractive and his people skills drew in crowds.

"So you do care." The cook teased as Zoro stopped. The blond was trying to be light hearted but Zoro found himself in too much of a funk to do likewise. Fuck. He hated this. His frown must have been deeper than he thought because a soft hand reached up to trace a gentle line down between his brows.

"Your wrinkles will come early, marimo." The blond sassed and a weak grin stretched across his tired face. Catching the hand, Zoro pressed the palm to his cheek, giving it a light kiss on the way.

"Just get better, ero-cook." He muttered. A flush settled on the blond for a whole other reason than his fever.

Zoro's sweetness always killed the blond on the inside. Whenever he worried the usually laid back swordsman, he felt extremely guilty. The man had enough on his plate as first mate. He looked out for the whole crew's wellbeing. Sanji hated taking up more of Zoro's concern by being sick. It was one of the main reasons he hated being ill. He hated having to waste someone's time as they nursed him back to health.

"Sorry, marimo." He murmured his eyes drooping closed. Why was it that tiredness just suddenly fell upon you when you were sick? Faintly he felt another kiss be placed on his palm.

"Anytime, curlybrow." Zoro whispered. Sanji let a tired smile fall onto his face before sleep took him away. When he got better, he would spoil the green haired lummox rotten. But until then, this was a nice feeling.

* * *

So, Day 18. Not much to say other than I was tossing up who would be sick for a long while before I decided I wanted to see Sanji being spoilt by Zoro some more. Eh, what can I say? I'm a sucker for Zoro's caring personality.

Until next time,

aoi koneko chan


	19. Day 19

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 19**

' **Spoiling one another'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

"You look like you're putting in a lot of effort Zoro." The little reindeer's observation was astute. Zoro only grunted in response.

"It's ok, every once in a while." He defended as he finished slotting the last piece of the frame in place. The tiny forest creature swung his legs to and fro as he sat sipping his mixed berry _kompot_ made by Sanji.

"I never said it was a bad thing." The kid said. "I think Sanji is lucky he has you to do this for him. I think he'll really like it."

Zoro flashed the small boy a grin as he stepped back to look at his work. The wooden frame stood soundly. He stepped forward and gave it a rough shake. The structure didn't budge by much and he decidedly declared it finished to his mind. Turning, he set about searching for the thick corduroy fabric. Eyes catching upon forest green and lime stripes, he reached out and yanked it over.

"It looks like a really comfortable hammock, Zoro." The little reindeer praised. He afforded the child another smile.

"If you help me with this part, you can have a turn after Sanji." He bartered. The kid's answering grin and excited hop off the Sunny's steps filled Zoro's heart. Chopper was such a good kid. The two set about unfolding the fabric and once they had it laid out they paused to regroup.

"I think the strings get tied to the nobs on the frame." The reindeer thought aloud as he knelt to inspect said strings. "But how do you attach them? Are there any other parts Zoro?" Chopper questioned.

The marimo rooted through the burlap sack the items came in and pulled out two heavy thick metal braces.

"Uh, I think that they go through this thing...somehow... and then hold up the it hammock part, right?" The two of them looked at the contraption and faltered. "Any idea how to get the strings through, little guy?" Chopper tilted his head to the side contemplating various methods before shaking his head.

"Sorry Zoro." He said tugging down the edge of his pink hat. "I have no idea how this works."

Zoro held the bracket up to the light. "You and me both, kid." He muttered.

"Oh wow, Zoro. Excellent set up. Putting a hammock right next to Nami's orange trees is a perfect idea." Called Usopp as he exited his workroom. "Sun early in the morning, shade in the midday and enough coverage for a warm afternoon nap later on." Zoro stood back as the craftsman approached. "Mind if I take a look?" Usopp asked, merely for formalities sake, because no sooner had the words been uttered the man was crouched down inspecting the framework. "Great set." The man praised as he gave it a rough shake. "Want me to tighten your bolts?"

Zoro shrugged and handed him a wrench. "Yeah, these hex washer bolts are a little tricky. It's better the tighter they get. But really Zoro, you've done a great job. You help him too, Chopper?" The man said as he one again stood straight.

"Uh, well, I was trying to, but we don't know how to attach the hammock." The reindeer let the sentence hang as he eyed Zoro. Usopp caught the subtle movement and surreptitiously cast an eye over the swordsman who was still looking at the lever type object.

"Want me to help you attach the buckle, Zoro?" Usopp offered. The man paused a moment looking at the pieces on the deck before he let out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah. Thanks. I have no idea how it goes together." He said as he surrendered the buckle in his hand to the long nosed handyman. Chopper and Usopp shared a concerned glance as the swordsman turned around to collect the other pieces. They could tell that the green haired man had wanted to do this project on his own, but unfortunately was rather stumped. The two made up for his silence by chattering away as the three of them worked. Usopp took every opportunity he could to praise Zoro's efforts and soon the stony man let slip a soft smile.

"You know what I think Sanji will like the most, Zoro?" The little reindeer piped up. "This green colour on the hammock!" He teased. If it were anyone else Zoro would have smacked them upside the head, but he always made concessions for the little reindeer. Instead he grabbed the fuzz bucket and rigorously tickled him until he pled for mercy. With Usopp's help it wasn't long before they had finished attaching the hammock and Zoro was soon pushed and prodded by two very excited helpers to fetch Sanji and show him his surprise. They stopped their pushing when Sanji's dinner bell started to ring. Zoro took his chance as everyone was called to dinner by the chef. He sidled up to the blond.

"Oi, curly. I have something for you after dinner." He said as he strode past him into the galley. Chopper and Usopp's excited faces only made his blush stain his face more. Their looks of disappointment when everyone sat down spoke exactly that they were expecting he and Sanji to forgo dinner for alone time tonight.

Dinner was the usual affair the only difference being Zoro trying to avoid the blond's curious gaze and others' confused ones. Once supper had finished Zoro sat back at the table pouring himself a rather large glass of water. Sanji went about clearing as normal and everyone else shuffled out of the room. Sanji watched the marimo fiddle with the toothpick holder on the table and wondered what had the man so antsy. Finally after he finished he strode over to the Moss head.

"So, gonna show me what you have?" The blond sassed. Zoro raised his head to meet the cook's eyes. The man stood before him; arms crossed and looking standoffish but his blue eyes told of his concern.

"Uh, yeah," he started. "It's outside." He finished while standing. The blond who stood nearer the door waited for him to lead the way out and then fell in step behind him. Zoro led the chef to the quiet pseudo orange grove on the upper deck and rounded the full trees.

He heard Sanji's surprised gasp and his heart fluttered a moment.

"Marimo," The blond stuttered out. "Is this for me?"

Zoro only nodded as he felt the blond come upside him. A warm slender hand intertwined it's fingers with his own and he felt Sanji press himself to his side.

"I love it." He breathed. "You did this yourself?"

"Uh, no, not really." He said shifting from one foot to the other. "Chopper and Usopp's helped." Although he'd like to take credit he knew it wouldn't have been done without the others.

"Well," Sanji hummed as he placed a kiss on a tan cheek. "It's the thought that counts." The blond pulled away slightly and looked towards the hammock. "Wanna try it out with me?" He asked.

"It's supposed to be just for you." The swordsman mumbled. "For you to relax on."

Sanji sent a lazy smirk his way. "And I want to relax with my favourite marimo." He said sexily. "Join me?" He pleaded again tugging on their linked hands.

Zoro smiled and stepped forwards. The cook pushed him to sit in the hammock then joined him and they both laid themselves down, Sanji resting his head on Zoro's strong chest. The two of them enjoyed the evening sunset with the gentle rocking of the hammock in the breeze. This was the greatest feeling. Just relaxing with the ero-cook, a beautiful sunset painting their backdrop.

After a while Zoro piped up. "You know, Chopper's probably waiting for a turn."

Sanji's contented laughter warmed his heart and holding the blond closer Zoro wished this moment would never end.

* * *

So Day 19! I feel that this took me the longest to write, partially due to a busy father's day weekend and partially because I was looking up terminology for hammock parts. I wanted it to be as authentic as possible.

Thanks to Junito for your review! I'm not sure why you're first one didn't make in on the review page, but I _did_ recieve it! Thanks for your kind words. I'm glad you're keen for the fic I suggested. I have it roughly sketched out in dot point but have to get on myself to really get stuck into it and write. It's all a little busy now as I am also trying to launch my own etsy store! I'll probably mention it when it does go live! Lots of handmade manga and anime fan items and accessories!

Thanks to all who read this!

aoi koneko chan


	20. Day 20

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 20**

 **'** **Shopping together'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

When Nami first shoved them together for restocking the galley he cringed. He could tell the marimo had similar thoughts. Obviously the lummox didn't appreciate being stuck with him on this chore. Well the feeling was mutual. Sanji busied himself with getting the shopping sacks as the rest of the group departed for shore leave. He exited the galley to see a scowling swordsmanship resting on the ship's rail.

"You can go, marimo." Sanji said as he pretended to count out the money Nami handed him. Nami always gave the same amount no more no less, he just didn't want to be walking off the ship with the idiot at the same time.

A lengthy enough time passed but the marimo hadn't moved. He raised his head. "I said you can go, idiot." He repeated. This time glaring at the man. "I can do this myself."

Zoro merely crossed his arms, the crease between his eyes becoming more prominent. "I'm coming." He growled out making Sanji's eyebrow twitch. The man could not look less like he didn't want to come. Sanji didn't need some complaining piece of muscle beside him every step of the way. Sanji actually enjoyed the market trip at every port. There were new produce, herbs and spices; flavours he'd never heard of before. There were also precious tastes that could only be acquired in the Grand Line. Back home, he could only _dream_ of getting his hands on some of the merchandise he had found in their travels and he reveled in each new acquisition. He huffed. He could handle this himself. Sanji lit a cigarette and blew out the smoke.

"I don't think you heard me, marimo. I said I can do it alone. Now shove off or stay behind. I don't need you coming with me." And with that he took two steps and launched himself over the railing, empty sacks over his shoulder.

The accompanying thump of thick black boots hitting the wharf irked the chef but he inwardly shrugged it off. The marimo was allowed to go and do as he pleased. He had told the man to do so himself. He was no doubt going to drown himself in a bottle or three of rum and call it a night. When the steady thump of big boots fell in step with his own pace his eyebrow twitched again, however he told himself to stay calm. There was only one way off the pier after all. But when that steady footfall still followed his own as he turned to hightail it up the slope to the market district, he finally had enough

"God damn it, marimo!" He shouted as he spun around. "I said I fucking got this so just mosey on off to where all the other sods are and drink yourself into a stupor!"

The man didn't respond to his rantings. He merely stood there, stubborn look on his face as he waited for the firecracker to fizzle out. Sanji felt stupid. What was he thinking letting the idiot rile him up so much. Why was he getting all hot and bothered about Zoro coming along or not coming along. Damn. He was just fucking insane wasn't he?

As if deeming the blond cooled off enough, the marimo spoke. "I said I'd come help." He stated evenly and a shudder ran through Sanji's body. There. There it was that almost too even tone that belied Zoro's whole countenance. He could tell the idiot was hiding something from him, he just didn't know what and it irritated him.

"Like fuck, you wanna come and help. I can tell you're not being honest asshole." He spat and rejoiced in the glimmer of worry in golden eyes. He let out a cloud of smoke exhaling deeply. No doubt Nami had put the man up to this, of course with the idiot's debt to her hanging over his head he had no choice but to accept.

"Look," he started evenly. "If this is about Nami making you come, I won't say anything. In fact, I'll even say you helped. Now get your fucking face that screams you don't want to be here out of mine so I can get on with my night."

Ending his spiel he looked to the swordsman to find an extremely worrying expression on his face. It was hard to pin point exactly what it was. A cocktail of sadness, anger, shame and disappointment etched itself onto a tan visage. Sanji found himself lost for words, his cigarette was clenched hard between shut teeth. It would be useless now, but Sanji couldn't even think about the wasted nicotine hit. Zoro, proud Zoro, was looking at him with a face full of mixed feelings and frustration. It was the most emotion he'd seen from the man besides his scowling glares since they first met. He was stunned out of speech.

How long did they stand there, in that vacuum of silence? Sanji didn't know but it felt like an eternity. A soft look finally fell over the swordsman's myriad of others and Sanji sucked in a small breath at how beautiful it made the man look.

Beautiful. That's what he thought. His next thought was how vividly it contrasted with the man's usual dangerous persona. Then a voice, soft as the look on the man's face.

"I asked Nami to let me come along." Came the equally soft confession. Sanji was thrown for the loop. His cigarette dropped from his mouth, for all he could do was stare at the gruff man who had confessed such a shocking revelation.

"W-why?" He heard himself stutter out before he even knew he was speaking.

The man took a breath as if steeling himself. "I wanted to come along." He said. Sanji waited for more of an explanation but no more came.

"Why?" He spluttered out and saw the man flinch.

Zoro raised his head and looked him square in the eyes. "Because you always look like you have fun on these trips, but you never have fun with me."

Sanji felt as if an arrow had been shot right through his heart. Zoro's meaningful gaze spoke of his seriousness.

Sanji eyed the man. "But, you hate, me..." He said though it came out more a question. Zoro had never made any overtures of friendship. In fact the man called him names on a daily basis and mocked his attention to the ladies whenever he could. Sanji had always assumed the man held him in contempt.

Though now he stood in front of Sanji shaking his head. "I don't hate you, cook." He started.

"But you tease me and call me names and make me angry on purpose." Sanji accused and Zoro nodded in acceptance and spoke.

"Yeah, Nami said it was a pretty stupid thing to do to someone I like."

Sanji felt flushed as the meaning filtered through his brain. "Someone you-" He parroted and cut himself off as his brain hit that particular point again.

There must have been something in his face that gave Zoro confidence because the man took a step forward and raised a hand to brush against Sanji's warm cheek.

"Yeah, curly. Someone I like." The man whispered in that same soft tone confirming that the blond had heard right.

Sanji stood frozen his blue eyes impossibly wide just starting at Zoro's face. He knew any sane person would hide the blush spreading across his face or turn away with a blasé comment, but Sanji couldn't find it in him to move at all. Zoro's large hand tenderly caressing his face and the intensity of golden eyes looking at him, _really_ looking at him, stole his breath away, and, although he felt his heart was pounding a million times a minute, he found himself addicted to the feeling.

Zoro's eyes bore into his own and before Sanji knew it their faces were getting closer. Was it Zoro moving? Was it him? He didn't know. It felt like they both were and both weren't at the same time. It was as if some sort of gravity was pulling them together.

Lips met in a searing kiss and Sanji clasped tightly to Zoro's white shirt as warm arms circles him to pull him firmly against a broad chest. Zoro's tongue plundered his mouth and all Sanji could do was sigh at how right this felt. Was this really how Zoro felt? How long had the marimo wanted to do this? A million questions flew through his mind but the scorching kiss kept making him lose track of his thoughts.

They pulled apart, both sucking in bug gulps of air. Sanji felt a little self conscious now that they were apart. Zoro wasn't the kind of guy to do this as a prank, at least he thought so. Then again, in the last five minutes Sanji had just become aware of how little he really knew of Zoro's thoughts and wishes. He snuck a glance up at the swordsman to see a small blush staining his cheek bones as he too surreptitiously peeked at the blond. As they caught each other's eyes Sanji looked away and bit his lip. A soft thumb slid over his bottom lip making his teeth let go of the bruised skin.

"I liked that, cook." Zoro confessed and for the hundredth time that night Sanji felt his heart pounding as if to exit his chest.

He looked up at the swordsman though his fringe. "You can say the most embarrassing things so calmly." He muttered to the marimo and saw the small blush go darker for a second before the man huffed and moved to brush away the offending blond shield. Sanji sucked in a breath now that his fringe, his cover, was gone.

"I only say it because it's true." The man said confidently and Sanji gasped wide eyed before moving forward to rest his forehead on a hard chest.

"You're not fair, marimo." He whispered. "You never said anything before…" He trailed off. This was so much to take in; too much for the moment. A warm embrace enveloped him and he felt a contented hummed come from Zoro's throat.

"Take your time to think about it, curly." Zoro murmured quietly. "I'm not changing my mind."

Sanji smiled into a sturdy chest. That was so like Zoro. Making a decision and sticking with it. His face felt like the flush would never die and his heart was so full. There was still the shopping to be done but he found himself not really caring at the moment. He just wanted to absorb the situation. It felt like one of those moments you'll remember all your life and he didn't want to forget a second of it.

* * *

Ok…. Really _really_ late chapter upload but hey, more are being posted straight after this! I have to apologise, but my best friend (who had moved to South Australia) decided that this week she'd come up to Sydney for an impromptu visit with her husband and nine month old daughter so all my free time was spent with them. It was a great time and even though it put me behind on this challenge I really don't mind.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter because this is a cute little snippet of how I think Zoro and Sanji would get together (one of the many ideas of how this would happen that floats around in my head). That's why the chapters a little longer than I usually write them.

I usually hate the idea of Nami being a match maker between the two. She usually seems to absorbed in her own interests to pay attention to others besides, I see her as more the person to ask on how to seduce someone for fun rather than a relationship. Honestly she'd not my favourite character and although I feel for her backstory, I can't really get myself to like her. Maybe a little mean, but eh. There are other fans for Nami out there. However in this story line, with Nami being in charge of handing out assignments, it makes sense for her to have talked with Zoro.

Until next time,

aoi koneko chan


	21. Day 21

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 21**

 **'** **Buying flowers for the other'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

He felt so out of place. The shop smelled as if all of Nami's perfumes had spontaneously combusted at the same time. There were too many scents; he didn't even know where to begin. The flower shop stocked everything from daisies to hibiscuses, the glass house filled to the max with all types of blooms.

He had considered asking the red head for assistance in this matter, but then decided he couldn't possibly afford whatever interest she would place on her help. He was really not one for shows of affection like this, but he knew the cook was. At first he had teased the man about things like this, calling him girly and feminine but after a few kicks to the head and a little lecture from the blond, Zoro came to realize that for the cook, it wasn't so much the gift, but the thought of getting your lover a present that was important. The cook valued presents like these, because they were a small gesture that said _'I've been thinking about you'_. Once Zoro had realised how much the blond treasured little meaningless gifts like this, he found it hard to stop buying him things.

He thought about the cook often. Sometimes too often to his mind, and sometimes he just wanted to let the cook know that he had been thinking of him all day. Hence, today, he decided to buy the cook flowers. There was nothing special going on today. No anniversary or birthday. The cook hadn't been working especially hard nor was there a function or event planned. Nope. Zoro just felt like getting his lover a gift and today he had decided on flowers.

Therein was his problem. He didn't know the first thing about flowers. So now he stood, completely out of his depth in the middle of a greenhouse packed with a rainbow of blossoms blooming around him. There were so many colours, shapes, sizes, he had no idea where to start.

"Oh hello there!" A friendly voice called and Zoro turned to see an old man rise from where he had been tending flowers. "Sorry, just pulling out some weeds. How can I help?" The man asked.

Zoro took in his weathered face, the wrinkles and freckles wrought by long years working out under the sun with the soil and the earth. His cheery smile soothed some of Zoro's anxieties. This man would be able to help him. He could tell that he knew his plants.

"I'm here for a bouquet." Zoro started and the old man let a grin unfurl on his face.

"I thought as much, sonny. Who's the lucky girl?"

Zoro shifted on his feet but spoke confidently. "He's a cook." He said and saw the old man's eyes widen before he smiled.

"Sorry, son." He apologized. "What does he like? Any specifics?"

Zoro returned the smile. The old man was nice and hadn't changed his tune having learned of the intended receiver. He could trust the man to do a good job. He scratched his head though as he realised he had no clue what flowers the cook liked. The old man must have observed his hesitance for he spoke, putting Zoro at ease once more.

"How about you tell me what he's like, eh?" The old man asked. "When you talk about someone, what they like, how they look, you tell a lot about how you see them too. That way I can pick flowers that he'll surely love."

Zoro nodded and thought. "The cook," he began. "He's blond and dresses fancy. A suit every day or at least a button down shirt with slacks." He shifted an eye to the old man to see if he was doing it right. The old man merely nodded in encouragement as he set off around the store pulling out a few plants. Zoro continued. "His hair is golden and looks like the sun. He chain smokes a shit tonne of cigarettes and his eyes are as blue as the ocean, or the sky? I don't know, they seem to be every shade of blue I've ever seen but at the same time, none of them… It doesn't make sense does it?" He cast a worried glance at the old man to see him smiling and nodding encouragingly.

"It makes perfect sense sonny." The man called from the back of the store. "Go on."

"He's loud and a flirt but he's really a romantic and he cares about all his friends. He's a bit of a mother hen and puts a lot of chores on himself saying that they're for everyone's benefit." Zoro wiped a hand down his face and stared up into the glass ceiling, the light filtered down through the glass, the taller trees and some plants and cast a beautiful shade somewhere between yellow, blue and green around the whole room. It felt warm.

"He's very sweet," he said softly. "Though he only shows that side to me. He hates looking weak…but he never is…he can't see how strong he is. His smile is beautiful and lights up his whole face. He looks amazing when he smiles, he looks free." Zoro closed his eyes. "He has a beautiful dream, so beautiful and pure that I can only hope I can be a part of it. He's been through so many hardships, but he's never broken, he still has his spirit, he can still care for others." His voiced dropped low. "He still cares for me."

Zoro opened his eyes and caught sight of the old man who now had a few plants in front of him. "Can you make a bouquet for a man like that?" Zoro asked and looked the old man dead in the eye.

The old man smiled and beckoned him over to the table with various plants on it. "Not only that, but all your thoughts and feeling towards him will be in it too." The man pulled out a flower that was long and had an array of gorgeous blue flowers blooming, wider at the bottom and smaller at the tip. "They're called Salvia blue, they mean _I think of you_." With old sturdy hands he placed them in the bunch and picked the next flower. Another blue shade, yet deeper and so very like the cook's eyes. "These are Blue Violets, they mean love and faithfulness and say _I'll always be true._ " He showed Zoro the next flowers. Beautiful wide white petals layered themselves over and over to create an amazing blossom.

"This is called Camellia, these are the white variety. They mean admiration, perfection, and, to a man, they give good luck." The old man smiled. "The white variety also speaks of the giver's adoration for the receiver." Zoro blushed a little at the comment. "And finally," the man said as the other flowers had been placed in the bouquet. "Angelica." The old man brought forth tiny white blossoms that were no bigger than the tip of Zoro's pinky. "These little flowers speak of inspiration. The inspiration you gain from him, the inspiration you hope to inspire in him. Both, as well as your admiration of his dream." The man finished the trimming the stems and wrapped the chosen blooms in a sheer paper with an opal sheen.

"For your cook," the old man said with a smile as he handed over the bouquet.

"Thank you." Zoro said. "How much?"

The man merely smiled. "No charge, your beautiful description of your lover was enough."

Zoro nodded in thanks and spoke. "Thank you for your kind words, but your service was exceptional." He said as he laid down three silver coins on the counter. "Besides, it's the thought that counts."

The old man smiled as he left the store. Zoro felt light hearted and energetic at the same time. His feet carried him, his steps growing faster and faster until he was running, careful not to let the bouquet get damaged. Speaking with the old man, talking about Sanji, thinking of him, his heart ached. He wanted to see Sanji. He wanted to see him now. And just picturing the shy smile that would paint that beautiful face made him excited to get home.

* * *

Okay! So second upload at the same time, putting me a little more back on track!

aoi koneko chan


	22. Day 22

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 22**

 **'** **Competing'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

Everything was a competition between the two. The usual; fights and defeating foes, how many wounds from battle or lack thereof. The two of them always found something to compete with each other. So it was no wonder, when Nami had brought of the poker cards and challenged everyone, Zoro, who had scoffed at the game, had been suckered in by Sanji's taunts that the man just couldn't play poker. The two were both sitting now in nothing but underwear and socks as Nami, who had taken all their cash earlier, had already left the game for bed after the first tie and bandana had been thrown into the mix.

The rest of the crew had called it a night also, but these two hated to lose and stopping before the other would be just as much conceding as loosing so they kept on.

"Bloody draw a card, marimo." The blond stuttered through chattering teeth. The deck was freezing but neither motioned to move the game indoors despite their lack of clothing. They were tough, only a weakling couldn't handle the cold.

"Shivering much, ero-cook." The green haired chattered with a mocking grin.

"Look who's talking moss log." The cook returned.

"Oh yeah? Spiral brain!"

"Yeah, plankton head!"

"Curly brow!"

"Shit head!"

"FUCKING ERO-BASTARD!"

"STUPID MOSS BRAIN IDIOT!"

"PERVERT COOK!"

"LAZY FUCKNUT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Both stopped at Nami's screech from inside. "BOTH OF YOU GET THE HELL TO SLEEP BEFORE I COME OUT AND THROW YOU BOTH OVERBOARD IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" The slamming of a door accompanied her rant and the two looked at one another.

"It's your fault moss head." Sanji muttered sulkily.

"You were the one screeching your lungs out." Zoro countered.

"You couldn't let it go!"

"NEITHER COULD YOU!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED!"

"YOU COULD HAVE TOO-"

The door slammed open and the sound of sharp steps down the stairs made both their eyes go wide. They both stood and scampered for the mast.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME!" Nami shrieked like a harpie.

The two just scuttled up the ladder as fast as they could hearing her scream from below.

"GOOD! STAY UP THERE ALL NIGHT AND IF I HEAR ONE MORE PEEP OUT OF EITHER OF YOU, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY IN THE MORNING!" Her angry stomps fell into silence and they both jumped as they heard the door slam even from their hiding place up in the observation deck.

They sat facing each other, both shocked at Nami's outburst as well as embarrassed over their own childishness. The silence was finally broken by Zoro.

"Nami was angrier than usual, huh?"

The blond merely nodded. Silence ensued.

"Do you think she'll kill us if we go down to get our clothes?"

* * *

So a little bit of a stupid chapter, I was a bit tired of writing serious kind of stuff. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Zoro and Sanji in realistic situations over stupid unrealistic ones any day, but it gets tough writing them all the time. Besides, Zoro and Sanji are always competing so I have to admit, the subject matter is a little boring to me. Here's a bit of stupid comedy.

aoi koneko chan


	23. Day 23

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 23**

 **'** **Being old together'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

It seemed that every day it was a little harder to get out bed. That was what other people had always told them old age would be like, however, it was not true for them.

The cook would be up at the crack of dawn, like had always done. Zoro himself rose around a half hour after his lover and set about his training as usual. With the responsibility of only cooking for two, the cook had started taking the time to prepare overly extravagant breakfasts for them both.

 _I no longer have to rush about making sure that there is enough food for Luffy's bottomless stomach. Let me spend the time making something special, marimo!_

The cook always had the same retort whenever Zoro would bring up the pointlessness in such fancy breakfasts for the two of them. _It's my love for you._ The blond would sass and Zoro wouldn't be able to stop himself from leaning in for a sweet kiss on his husband's lips.

Sanji was still as beautiful as ever. His long legs still held him strong and carried him with purpose. Much like himself, the chef hadn't let himself go in his old age and the two of them often sparred with each other; their skills had not diminished in their years. Though, Zoro mused, if a young talented swordsman came along, he wasn't sure if years of experience alone would keep his head on his shoulders. When he mentioned his musings to Sanji all he received was a slap upside the head and a gentle kiss asking him to honour the battle should he choose to engage in it.

It was no secret between the two that someone would eventually come for Zoro's title. They never deluded themselves to think otherwise, but unlike Mihawk, Zoro did not feel it necessary to come forward and seek out potential throne snatchers. He had Sanji and their life together. They were both aware of how quickly it could be taken away despite spending over half a century together. Whether their pirating years would catch up to them, or new challengers trying to usurp them, they knew this life was not set in stone for them.

That's why mornings like these were so precious to Zoro. He entered the kitchen and sat at the table, the cook not even turning around at his presence as he still worked at the stove. Zoro's eyes trailed after his lover. The man still seemed to sashay around the kitchen in a music-less dance, his motions were fluid and perfect. Three steps to the chopping board and a hand reaching up to the top right cupboard scurraging around without eyes for the salt and pepper. The man bent to get a bowl from a lower cupboard and Zoro smirked at the sight of that still tight ass clad in ever present black slacks.

"Breakfast will be done soon, marimo." The blond called, drawing him from his musings. "Get the juice from the fridge, would you?" He asked as he set about plating their delicious smelling meal.

The swordsman rose without words and entered the cook's domain. On his way to the fridge he pressed up against his lover and bestowed a soft kiss to a fair temple, catching Sanji's smile of endearment as he carried on his work. He found the jar in the fridge and took it to set on the table, collecting glasses as he went. The cook followed shortly after and placed a beautifully intricate serving of a variety of foods in front of him.

"A haloumi, avocado, tomato tartine with poached eggs and potato pancakes on the side." The cook rattled off. It was his routine, even though Zoro would have eaten a plain old orange if the man served it to him. Sanji liked to let Zoro know what he was eating even if he didn't care.

"Thanks cook." He smiled. " _Itadakimasu._ "

" _Itadakimasu._ " The blond murmured.

They ate in companionable conversation but Zoro found that he let Sanji lead their talks and spent more time observing the myriad of expressions that came over that handsome weathered face when he spoke.

"Alright, marimo." The blond started as they neared the end of their meal. "You've been staring at me funny all morning. You got something you wanna say?"

Zoro grinned at the sassy look he got from his partner. The man seemed to reserve all of his attitude for him alone. "Just thinking."

The blond quirked a curly eyebrow, asking Zoro to continue.

Zoro's eyes seemed to melt off into distant memories as he continued. "I was thinking that you're as beautiful now as I always thought you'd be when we were this age."

Sanji choked out a gruff laugh. "You flatter me, marimo." He said. "Unless that's a backhanded compliment about how bad you thought I'd look." He teased.

Zoro stretched an arm across the table to capture a gorgeously long fingered hand in his own. He brought it back to his lips as he spoke. "You know I think you are beautiful." He hummed and pressed a kiss on a well looked after wrinkled hand.

"What the charmer, you've become, marimo." Sanji joked, smiling.

"Only for you, curly brow." He promised. "Only for you."

* * *

Naaaaaaaaawwwww!

Zoro and Sanji growing old together. This was mostly inspired by my parents who are no spring chickens, but by no means as old as I'm picturing Zoro and Sanji in this piece. My dad has always been a bit of a charmer towards my mum as long as I could remember :)

Anyhow, I just see them as people who slot perfectly together and with old age, that just becomes so much more apparent. Do you get what I mean?

Anywho! Until next time,

aoi koneko chan


	24. Day 24

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 24**

 **'** **Dealing with children'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

"Fucking catch the rascal!"

"Stop swearing shit head!

"Argh! Just get him!"

Sanji raced for the railing before the little brunette could fall over board. "Gotcha!" He called as he picked up a squealing five year old who started into a fit of giggles. The innocent laugh drew a smile out on the cook's face and he mercilessly attacked him with tickles. "Naughty little boys who almost fall off deck get tickle tortured!" He cried. "Come on you guys, help me get Milo!"

A chorus of happy cried resounded from near a stressed out Zoro before the sound of stampeding little feet came towards Sanji. The group of four other children reached Sanji and Milo and laid into their attack of the young boy. The curly haired child panted and giggled and puffed as the others were relentless in their tickling. Feeling pity for the small boy, Sanji stood and raised the child into his arms, away from his peers.

"Ok. Milo's had enough." He called to the others who groaned. Evan, a cheeky six year old with dark blond hair, grinned and stepped closer to Sanji.

"Get Sanji!" He cried, attempting to tickle the older man. The rest of the children laughed and joined in.

"Oh no!" Sanji cried melodramatically and faked a few laughs for the younger children. Fortunately, he was immune to their pudgy little finger's attempts at tickles and wasn't bombarded to death. "Zoro!" He called. "Come help me!"

The swordsman stood from his resting place on the railing and headed towards the group. Some of the kids screamed in excitement from the thudding of his shoes on deck.

"Oh no, Zoro!" Sanji blubbered. "I'm almost done for!" He faked a swoon with Milo in his arms who squealed at being lowered down near his tickle-torturing peers. "Save us!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and dove into the crowd. He grabbed Sanji around the knees and hauled him up against his chest, Milo still held firmly in Sanji's arms. The cook's hushed expletive and Milo's howl of excitement unfurled a grin on his serious face.

"Sorry kids." He started. "I'm taking away your fun." A chorus of groans and pleads littered his ears from the scraggly bunch.

"Mister Zoro." One of the little girls started. "We want to play with Sanji!" She pleaded and despite the adorable look in her cornflower blue eyes, he held firm.

"We-ell," he sing-songed. "I could let you have him…" There were excited murmured from the young group. They really adored Sanji didn't they? They liked his company and his melodrama. They loved his stupid jokes and the girls like how he called them princesses. "…bu-ut… if he's with you, then there's no one to make a yummy dinner or dessert for us all."

Horrifed gasps left the lot of them. Milo pushed himself away from Sanji and looked him in the eye as if asking confirmation if this was true. Sanji inwardly beamed at the little boy's antics and nodded in fake sadness.

"It's true." Sanji sighed dramatically. "If I'm tickle tortured to death, there will be no one to cook dinner or that yummy apple pie with ice cream I was talking about."

The children broke off into shout of sadness and warned each other not to tickle Sanji anymore. Zoro smirked. These kids were great. They had saved them from a slave trading orphanage yesterday afternoon and quickly all five had attached themselves to Sanji and himself. Chopper suggested that it was due to the fact that they saw both the cook and he as the two heroes that saved them considering they were the ones to carry them all out.

Zoro placed Sanji down and watched on as they all set about apologizing to the blond and asking for extra dessert. Sanji was kneeling down patting their heads, bestowing kisses on cheeks and acting like a real prince for them all.

"Well _I_ have to go and make dinner," the cook started.

"And dessert!" Some of the kids piped up.

The chef chuckled. "Yes, and dessert." He confirmed. "Why don't all of you look after Zoro for me?" He questioned, shooting a look at the swordsman. "He gets confused easily and often gets lost. Do you think you can keep him safe for me?"

"Now wait a seco-" Zoro started in indignation.

"YES!" Chimed all the children.

"We'll look after him." Said Claire, the eldest of the bunch.

"We'll be like his guards!" Called Milo.

The rest of them cheered and they began to drag the marimo away.

"Let's build a fort around him!"

"We can get pillows and blankets."

"I'll bring you a cushion to sit on!"

"We can build a secret escape hatch!"

Zoro glared at Sanji as the children led him away and Sanji merely smirked, raising a hand. Despite his gruff appearance, the children really loved him and Sanji found his heart melting at how gently Zoro treated the kids. He had only ever seen that gentleness towards himself, in a completely different context.

Sanji sighed and headed to the galley. The quicker he finished the dinner and dessert prep, the quicker he could join the noisy mob again.

* * *

So yeah. Zoro and Sanji and kids. I hope you liked it. I always see the two of them as people who would deal well with kids. I work with kids and children like honest people. They are drawn to it. They can tell when people don't really like spending time with them and it's sad when a kid seems to have no positive role models in their life.

I think Zoro and Sanji would be great role models so here you go!

aoi koneko chan


	25. Day 25

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 25**

 **'Trying to seduce one another'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

He watched as golden locks caught the candlelight in the dim room. Sanji sat before him on the chaise lounge. He hadn't spoken since Zoro had entered the room, but the swordsman knew it was supposed to be part of the allure. A challenge over who would break the silence first. The air itself seemed to hold its breath as the two took in each other. Both unmoving, but both wanting. The atmosphere of the room was quickly spiraling out of control.

A golden glow flickered around the room from the variously placed candles. That same hue danced over exposed fair skin and Zoro found himself excited at seeing his lover dressed in barely anything. In fact, on closer inspection, he found why the white fabric draping over his lover looked so familiar. It was one of his own shirts. On his own body, the white fabric clung to his muscles and wrapped around broad shoulders. On Sanji's narrower frame the white cloth slipped over one slim shoulder, the wide neckline exposing a delicious amount of collarbone and chest. The material hung loose on the blond, gathering to pool in his lap, his legs strategically placed so as to hide how far the fabric _really_ covered.

And Zoro found himself wanting to find out exactly just what that was.

With the predatory grace of a tiger he made his move.

Sanji liked soft touches. He liked the feel of gentleness and underlying thought of being treasured by tender touches. Of course, as he had grown up, he had always assumed those caring caresses would be bestowed by a beautiful belle, so it was a little exciting and different, every time muscular callous worn hands would show him gentle affection.

It first started with surprise hugs from behind. The man seemed to enjoy the little jump he got out of Sanji if he managed to surprise him, so Sanji always assumed it was more for the fun of it. Then those sneak attacks stopped being sneaky and the swordsman would waltz into the room and deliberately embrace him. Sometimes the man even went so far as to rest his chin upon Sanji's shoulder as he worked. Sanji thought nothing of it, Zoro did occasionally act like a child and despite his opposing looks, the man craved affection.

When those hugs turned into caresses around his hips and waist and feather light kisses to his neck and collar, he began to suspect the man wanted something. But it was only when those little tender moments made it to their private time in the bedroom that Sanji realized Zoro had found him out long ago. The buildup of tender affection before, during and after their sexual activities made Sanji feel as if he were floating on cloud nine.

Zoro was so very thorough in his administration of attentive affection and Sanji wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

So a short chapter, but I wanted to try the two P.O.V thing again. So yeah, Sanji _kareshatsu_ or 'boyfriend shirt' as is a typical Japanese fetish - yeah, I know. -.-

aoi koneko chan


	26. Day 26

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 26**

 **'** **Interacting with family members'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

Zoro grumbled as he followed his blond lover down the garden path to the front door. The house was nothing special. Simple townhouse, brick. A small front yard, a slightly larger backyard. He'd seen it before when he'd been here last with Sanji.

"Hurry up, marimo." Sanji hissed softly.

"I don't know why I had to come along, curly." Zoro replied loudly. "Your old man hates me anyway."

"Shh!" Sanji hushed as he turned to face his lover. "He does not hate you."

Zoro huffed. "He does too, blondie. Fucking tried to stab me with his kitchen knife, remember?"

Sanji sighed as he swept a hand through his bangs. "You're being melodramatic."

Zoro rolled his eyes.

Sanji pouted.

Zoro glared.

Sanji huffed and turned towards the door. "Fine." He huffed "Stay in the fucking car for all I care."

And if that didn't make Zoro feel like a heel. It was one of their relationship-long problems. Zeff just hated Zoro and unfortunately it was Sanji who came out with feelings hurt. Zoro couldn't care less for the old man and his opinion and the older chef had made sure to make it known the feeling was mutual. The sad part was, Sanji so desperately wanted them to get along, however it seemed Zoro and Zeff in the same room was like inviting a dragon and a tiger to tea.

Sanji was at the door now and fumbling around for his keys. Zoro could see the frustration from their words together already eating at his lover and his sighed and decided to put on his big boy boots. Fuck Zeff. He was here for Sanji and Sanji only. He strode up the path and came to stand in tow with the cook. Sensing his presence, the blond looked up and shot him a suspicious look. Zoro merely shrugged, his game face on. Sanji leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips pulling back with a small smile. Zoro gave a crooked grin of his own and was about to dive in for a kiss of his own when a shout from inside interrupted them.

"Keep your lips to yourself broccoli! Stop lollygagging you two and get on in here. I don't have all day."

Sanji gave an apologetic glance at his lover before he opened the front door. "Keep your shirt on, old man!" He yelled in response. "As if an old codger like you has something else to do!"

Zoro took a breath to steel himself before entering the enemy's territory. He followed Sanji in following the sound of the two blonds' argument into the kitchen. Of course the kitchen. Where else would two chefs hang out.

By the time he reached the kitchen, after ending up in the laundry two times, Sanji already had an apron on and was helping his father out in the food preparation department, their quarrel still going strong.

It was one of the weirder things Zoro had had to adjust to in the time he knew Sanji and his father. Zeff and Sanji always seemed to speak as if they were arguing. Their chatter sounded like bickering and their endearments for each other came across in fierce screaming matches. However, there was hell to pay if someone outside the two of them broke into their verbal fights. The two had been all each other had had for the longest time and they were both similar in how easily they took offence at other's judging of their lifestyle or communication methods.

Zoro entered the room and opted to stay in silence. Anything he did say, Zeff would surely find some bone to pick with so silence was better.

"What? Got nothing to say, broccoli?" The old man spat out in his direction. "Took your time getting in here."

Zoro held back a curse. Apparently silence wasn't safe either.

Sanji looked over to his lover with a soft look. Zoro just shifted his eyes in disbelief of Zeff's comment. The blond gave him a pleading look. The swordsman sighed and asked.

"Hey, Zeff. Anything you need help with?"

The old man bustled around his kitchen. "And have you butcher up a fine meal?" The man threw over a shoulder. "Go and sit down in the lounge before you hurt yourself, broccoli. Eggplant, I hope you're on top of those turnips."

"I've got it, you gaffer." Sanji retorted before turning to catch Zoro's eye. Zoro gave the blond a look and Sanji nodded towards the living room. Rolling his eyes Zoro made his way there.

This was exactly what he was expecting to happen. Zeff didn't want any piece of Zoro around. Why couldn't Sanji just see that despite his attempts at being civil to the old man, Zeff just didn't want to get along? He knew the man cared for Sanji deeply. Having conceived Sanji with his wife in old age, they decided to keep the baby knowing the risks. Unfortunately, Sanji's mother dying in childbirth took a huge toll on the man who had to be strong through his grief to look after his son. Zoro could tell how much adoration Zeff had for Sanji despite his gruff attitude and harsh words. Zeff had always held the idea that no one was good enough for his little eggplant. And therein was Zoro's problem.

He was the 'not good enough' bloke.

And in Zeff's mind he would never be good enough.

Sitting on the couch Zoro felt exasperated. There was no point in him being here. The old man clearly had just wanted to see Sanji. His presence only created more friction and made the blond more uncomfortable. He doubted lunch would be a pleasant affair, not with Zeff finding something to complain about every minute.

"Oi, marimo."

Zoro turned to see his lover in the door way.

"Lunch is about done."

Zoro hummed and Sanji strode into the room and came to plop on the couch in Zoro's lap. A sweet kiss was placed on Zoro's lips and as Sanji's retracted from his own, Zoro gave a small peck to them. Golden hair came to rest on Zoro's chest and he automatically wrapped his arms around the blond.

"I'm sorry he's being like that." Sanji murmured. "I spoke to him about it when you left…"

The blond let the sentence hang in the air and Zoro knew that obviously Zeff had made no motion to amend his attitude. He never would. The stinking old man. Zoro just hummed.

Silence reigned for a little while as the two just enjoyed each other's presence.

Finally, the blond spoke up. "I appreciate it, you know. You coming with me." The blond paused a moment but Zoro stayed silent. "I know you don't like to come. He's a bit rude and picks fights… but I'm glad you come with me. You know...despite that…" Sanji trailed off and Zoro just hugged him closer.

"No problem, curly." He whispered into golden locks.

"OI! LOVEBIRDS!" Came the yell from the dining hall. "LUNCH IS GETTING COLD, EGGPLANT! I TOLD YOU TO GET THE BROCCOLI, NOT MAKE OUT WITH HIM!"

Sanji huffed as he rose from their comfortable spot. "WE'RE FUCKING GETTING THERE, BASTARD!" The blond returned as he stomped into the other room.

"COULD HAVE FOOLED ME, EGGPLANT!"

Zoro stood and stretched enjoying the satisfying pop of his shoulders flexing. The father and son were still carrying on their argument in the other room but for some reason Zoro didn't seem to mind as much now. He set off for the dining room. Whatever was for lunch smelled amazing.

* * *

Okay, well how was that?

I already mentioned it before with my other Zeff-related chapter, but I really love the dynamic between these three characters! I mean especially in the fanverse there's just so much drama waiting to happen. I think in my last Zeff piece, I came at it from the angle of an adopted Sanji, this time I wanted to speak about a Zeff who actually is biologically Sanji's father, just had him maybe when he was like forty something? That way I see the man as kind of like a 'do what you want' kind of father. I think when parents are older and still have younger kids, they kind of let them 'get away' with more because they kind of are transitioning into grandparent age! Sorry if that's offensive, it's just my opinion from what I've seen of older parents at my work place and through families I know.

Anyway, tell me what you liked ;)

Until next time!

aoi koneko chan


	27. Day 27

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 27**

' **Moving in together'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

He sat on the springy new mattress, his thoughts were all jumbled. He was happy, yes. But he couldn't ignore this feeling of dread that was so slowly creeping into his stomach. He had spent hours already cleaning the shelving and floors. He'd painstakingly arranged all his clothes onto his designated side of the cupboard and when he came across one wrinkle in his favourite blue button up, he'd brought out the iron and set about working on every perceivable crinkle in the shirt. Then, he thought, if he already was ironing, what was the harm in going over all his garments? He had sat there for just over two hours ironing out every crease and crumples till he felt like a crazy man seeing invisible wrinkles.

His restlessness wouldn't leave him though and he fought to keep himself busy, to keep moving. Nothing made the jittery feeling in his stomach come back more than inaction. He set out his cook books on the shelves with the few trinkets his owned as well. He made sure to leave some space. He wasn't sure if it was necessary or appreciated, but felt it was probably the right thing to do…then again…no. He had already made that decision. The bottom left shelf was left empty. The marimo could decide what he wanted to do with it.

The marimo…

Crap.

What if he'd overstepped his bounds in some way? Maybe there was certain things that Zoro liked in his room and Sanji had taken up all the space for his own things. Conversely, maybe there was something of Sanji's he'd displayed that Zoro hated! What if the marimo hated having the writing desk right by the porthole? Maybe the man liked to stand in front of the small window in the morning to have his first deep breath of the day in sunlight? What if Sanji had majorly fucked up arranging the room? Was there enough space for Zoro's things? Sure, the man looked like a hobo, practically wearing the same clothes every day, and he sure _seemed_ to be the non-materialistic type who had only a couple belongings, but what if Zoro had some treasures that Sanji had not made space for? Zoro had said for Sanji to arrange the room as he wished but what if he really meant otherwise? What if Zoro thought he was a selfish asshole when he came in only to realize there was no space for his things? What if Zoro got sick of Sanji staying with him? What if Zoro actually liked the right side of the bed instead of the left? What if Zoro was too polite to say anything and wound up never getting enough sleep because of it?

Panic flooded his being and he launched himself to his feet to correct his errors. His books didn't really need to be here by his desk, did they? There was some space in the top kitchen cupboard where the spices were, it'd be tight, but he could make most of them fit. And there was always under the bed space. Oh, but what if Zoro wanted to put his weights there? Or did he like to leave them on deck?

Golden blonde hair flew into his eye and his sharply flicked his out of his sight. What was he going to do again? The creaking of the door stole his attention and also his breath. He spun quickly to face his partner. The man looked up and immediately his face turned to that of worry.

Shit.

He'd fucked up hadn't he?

He wasn't sure how he'd let himself get so carried away in his sorting of their room but he could fix it. He just had to let Zoro know.

"Z-zoro! I was just going to mov-"

Before he could finish his sentence warm strong arms enveloped him and pulled him to a firm chest. Eyes widened at the quick move. His right ear was gently pressed up a strong heart beat and his eyes fell shut as he tuned into its rhythm. Slowly, he became aware of gentle pet names leaving his lovers lips and a firm hand threading through his hair in relaxing waves.

"-that's right. Calm down, blondie. There you go." Zoro's baritone voice spoke softly and low and encouraged Sanji to even out his breaths. There were a few beats of silence as Zoro waited for his lover to calm down. "What's gotten you into a tizzy now?" The green haired man questioned lightly, the slightly teasing tone making Sanji's heart flutter.

Pushing slightly away from his lover's chest, Sanji looked up into hazel eyes. "Whatever part you don't like, you can change." He spluttered in a burst of noise. "The desk, the shelves, the bed. Anything. Don't worry about my stuff, I have space in the kitch-"

The blonde's tireless rant spluttered to an end as a strong thick finger came to press his thin lips together. "Curly…" Zoro sighed as his faced scrunched in exasperation. Sanji felt his heart flutter and squeeze painfully in his chest. This was it, wasn't it. It wasn't about the room anymore, the marimo had just seen how pathetic he had been getting all bent out of shape over organizing the room and would realize that he didn't really want to spend time with someone so anal in close quarters. Sanji knew he had the tendency to get too emotionally invested in the smallest tasks. It was something of the perfectionist in him coupled with his people pleaser side. And now, Zoro would tactfully recommend they don't share a room so as to avoid the inevitable - Sanji pissing Zoro off in close quarters.

He hadn't realized he'd spaced off into his worst case scenario theories until he felt Zoro's steady heartbeat against his ear once more. "-You back, Curly?" The swordsman called softly and Sanji found himself nodding once against that firm chest. "Good." The rumbled came from above before warm wide hands pulled him gently off a broad chest.

"I said this before, but listen again." Zoro waited a moment and Sanji took it as his cue to nod to show he was listening. The man nodded once in response before a serious look settled on his face. "Sanji, I could not be more happy to be moving in with you. I know you're a prissy ass perfectionist, who actually gets up early, likes both snuggle _and_ hog the bed." A huff let his lips but Zoro ploughed on in determination. "I know you write every night either about the things you did that day, the creations you've made or letters to your old man and the people on the Baratie." Sanji flushed. How did Zoro know so much about his habits?

"When you're going to bed and you're still angry you curl into yourself and fucking lie down right in the middle of the damned bed." Sanji crinkled his nose, bristled by the insinuation but before he could exert his complaint, Zoro continued, "When you're sad, you sleep on the fucking edge of the bed and give this halfhearted 'piss off' vibe, but you really want me to pull you back to lay against my chest." Sanji felt his heart melt. Zoro _knew_. Zoro always had known how to deal with him. "You fold all your clothes and make sure they're ironed to perfection. You polish your shoes and keep them in a goddamn straight line all in display in your cupboard. You always have a book on your side table and like reading before bed. You go to sleep whenever and never snore unless you're sick and did I mention _always_ get up early?" Sanji felt himself melting a little more on the inside. How long had Zoro been watching him to pick up all these habits? How long had Zoro been looking at him when he thought he was an uninterested asshole? "What I'm saying Ero Cook, is that I _know_ what I am getting myself into."

The man paused there as if to let the sentence sink in but Sanji found his heart too full to speak.

"I know all your habits. Good, bad, however you see them, they're you and I wouldn't change any of them. So stop stressing about me not liking the room. I think it looks perfect."

Embarrassed, frustrated and speechless, Sanji let his head fall forward to rest on Zoro's chest. "Why do you have to be so fucking sweet, marimo?" He wondered aloud, glad the idiot couldn't see how far the rising blush on his cheeks had spread. "It's fucking cheesy, but sometimes it seems that you know me better than I know myself." Comforting hands slid up his sides to clasp around his waist. Sanji could help but obey the urge to look up into his lover's face.

"I think I pretty much have you down pat, curly." Zoro began. "I mean, fuck, who wouldn't want to study the hot blonde with fuckably long legs all day?"

Their gales of laughter and sweet exchange of kisses was carried by the breeze. The Sunny dipped and swayed, bobbing its way through the ocean knowing that the two lovebirds on board would be just fine.

* * *

Okay…okay… I'M SOOOOOOOORRRY! I FAILED AT THE 30 DAY CHALLENGE! (˃̩̩̥ɷ˂̩̩̥) It's been over a YEAAAAAAAAAR! .·´¯`(▂)´¯`·. And I only had 4 DAYS LEFT! I'm sooooooo disappointed in myself!

Explanation…if you're interested: I currently now live in Japan! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ YAY! It was a long process .( ̵˃﹏˂̵ ) because interviews for my work position started around September last year which is why things got haywire for me. The amount of paperwork and forms I had to fill out to prove I was eligible to go, as well as, you know, generally PASSING interviews and all that took a lot of time not to mention organizing all my paperwork which had to be certified by professionals etc. So yeah, things like writing took a seat waaaaaaaaaaaaaay back on the backburner because I wanted to squeeze as much time with family and friends before I left for Japan so pretty much no free time to write.

For now, I do hope to write more frequently but no promises because I am now a responsible adult who is supposed to be marking my students work instead of writing my own stories （ゝ。∂）, but hopefully in my free time, I can still post some stories. I have quite a few ideas floating around that I've written down and when I get time I intend to write them out. Since I'll be posting more chapters as well, I'll talk more about life in Japan in those ones.

Again, sorry for failing the challenge! But I want to finish all the prompts so please look forward to more!


	28. Day 28

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 28**

' **Falling in love'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

"There's no such thing."

Perhaps it was the marimo's tone or maybe the fact that the idiot wasn't even invited to take part in the conversation that he so immediately shot down, but Sanji felt his irritation prickle. Even so, he decided to be a mature adult about the matter.

"Shut the fuck up, marimo. No one asked you!"

The fact that the man just continued with his weights and lifted one annoyingly green eyebrow into a delicate arch, pissed the cook off all the more.

"Oh, ho?" The swordsman breathed. "It seemed like a pretty open discussion, you know, on the deck, where _everyone_ is allowed to be, thank you very much."

The sassy reply had Sanji feeling his blood boil. "Well, _excuse me_ , mossball. _Robin_ and I were in a _private_ conversation. Butt out and stop eavesdropping!"

The marimo huffed in distain. "Yeah, a pretty _private_ conversation…you know, like I said, out on deck and all…" He let the sentence hang and Sanji found the hold he had over his control slipping. It was only Robin's interjection that kept him in place rather than bashing a foot over the muscle head's green crop.

"Well, I have to say, I never expected swordsman-san to be interested in this topic. Since you've injected yourself into the conversation, please continue, why do you say there is no such thing as love at first sight?"

There was a beat or two of silence. Was Robin _really_ asking the _marimo_ to join in? That uncultured ape? The man who had no interest in romance whatsoever? What valuable knowledge could he possibly bring to this conversation?

"Well…" The swordsman started and trailed off evidently not expecting to actually be invited into the conversation and Sanji couldn't help but want to harass him over the fact.

" _Well,_ marimo?" He mocked and received a dirty glare from the man. Wanting to repay the idiot, he returned the glare with one of his own eyebrows raised delicately in mocking taunt.

The swordsman huffed and put down his weights. "It's stupid. You can't possibly like someone so much in your first glance that you'd fall in love. Shit like that takes time. If you're saying you can fall in love at first sight, what you're really falling in love with is how a person looks, _not_ with the _person_. You can't _know_ a person after just looking at them. It's just attraction."

Silence filled the air. Sanji blinked several times, he hadn't expected Zoro to have actually _thought_ about it, much less form an opinion on the matter. He was just expecting Zoro's usual brand of 'I think it's stupid and pointless, so therefore it is'. This was a lot more thought out than he had expected for the moss head. He snuck a quick glance at Robin, who just wore her signature sly smirk.

Apparently, their silence was too much for Zoro to handle because the marimo started to look uncomfortably embarrassed.

"My, my, swordsman-san," hummed Robin with a coy smile. "It seems like you have indeed given this great thought." Another light chuckle left her lips as she noticed the tinge of scarlet deepen on his tanned face. "So, love at first sight, is debunked, but how about attraction growing _into_ love?"

The green haired man spluttered at first, but then seemed to seriously think about the question. Sanji began to feel like the third wheel in the conversation, however the red flush on tanned skin and the fact that it was _the marimo_ talking about love, had him glued to his seat in intrigue.

"I guess…" The marimo started, "It's something that's possible. You'd have to find some part of someone attractive enough to follow their actions and learn more about them…and learning more about them, you'd be able to see more of them and begin form an opinion on whether or not you'd like them…"

"Hmmm, I think I agree swordsman. It's this kind of reasoning that allows people who at first rather dislike each other to fall in love…isn't it?" She asked, her piercing blue eyes locking with the swordsman and not letting him escape.

A choked gurgle escaped Zoro's lips and he looked away. "I guess, that's possible." He choked out.

Sanji's eye flickered between the two of them. He sensed an underlying conversation happening that he was not privy too and he did not like it. But for the life of him, he could not figure out what the two were conversing about. It was the way that Robin had ended her statement….'isn't it?' As if she was asking Zoro about his own experience…as if _he_ had fallen in love with someone he had first hated…

He gasped when he understood and whirled around to face the swordsman who stood there like a fish out of water, eye terrified that Sanji had just rounded on him. Oh, the man didn't want to say, Sanji could tell Zoro didn't want to say a word, but this news was _golden_ and like hell he was going to let it slide past.

"OH MY GOD, MARIMO!" He practically yelled and a small part of him was satisfied at the way it made the swordsman flinch. "You have someone you love! Tell me! Who?!"

The moss haired man before him blinked. Once, twice, thrice and then slowly turned his eyes to Robin as if in question. Robin's light giggling did nothing on clueing Sanji in and evidently the marimo received some sort of answer because his face turned into a mix of exasperation, relief and embarrassment.

"Who?" Sanji pestered, he wasn't about to let Zoro get away with such golden news and the man looked conflicted on whether or not he should say anything. A few more well placed pleads and the man would crack and spill.

Robin seemed unperturbed, but even if she _were_ the romantic interest, she seemed a little _too_ unaffected. Nami and Zoro fought often and loud, but they also stuck up for each other as well… it seemed the most logical, unless one counted Luffy, but nowhere in Zoro's past had he ever hated Luffy so that was a miss. Unfortunately, aside from the ladies, Zoro got on well with everyone in their group, barring himself…

Yes…definitely barring himself…

Sanji felt a flush of excitement at the thought of Zoro being in love with him and quickly quashed it as fast as he could.

There was no way.

He really should get his ego under control. Really, it was just becoming sadly desperate.

So Nami seemed like the most likely subject.

He flicked his eyes back to Zoro who flinched as they made contact.

"It's Nami, isn't it?" He asked and was surprised at the softness of his own voice. It was a shame, since Nami was his goddess and Zoro, well, aside from being an ape of a man, was rather handsome in a rugged sense, and well… if Nami was so inclined, who was he to stop this new romance blooming.

" _The WITCH?!_ Why does it have to be _her_?!" Zoro spat, and now it was Sanji's turn to blink stupidly. The marimo, embarrassed by his own outburst, flushed red again and Robin stifled another set of giggles behind her hand.

"Well, then Robin?" Sanji stuttered, embarrassed he jumped to conclusions about the wrong lady. He turned to Robin to apologise as well. She and Zoro had never been vocal about their dislike for each other, but it was evident when she first joined Zoro was highly suspicious of her so perhaps…

"I am afraid I am also not the object of swordsman-san's affections, cook-san." She replied with her catlike grin. Zoro made a strangled noise and it took all of Sanji's willpower not to look at him. His thoughts were flying a million miles per second. The flow of the conversation was stuck in Sanji's mind. People who dislike each other falling in love… Zoro said you need to spend time with them… Robin subtly pointing out Zoro is in love… Zoro being embarrassed… Zoro is in love with someone he hated… Not Nami… Not Robin… The only other person could be…Sanji… But no! That's too egotisical… Zoro doesn't just _dislike_ him, he _hates_ him…

So then, why was he so scared to turn around and face him and ask?

 _Because, if I'm wrong…and it's not me…I will be crushed…_

Silence filled the air. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for all present. Robin seemed unaffected but Sanji could see the way her eyes had tightened in concern for the atmosphere. Sanji did his level best to keep his face straight, inside, he felt his head and heart were ready to explode. They were battling so furiously against each other that Sanji was turning into a mess. His heart was screaming that Zoro – _Zoro_ – was in love with _him_. All he had to do was reach out and ask. His brain however was harshly berating himself for his ego. The swordsman had said nothing, done nothing. In fact, often complained about him and express his discontent with the cook's lifestyle and attitudes. And right now, the marimo said…nothing.

His brain won.

 _I've got to get out of here…I need to cool down… to think._

He plastered on a smooth smile, the mask he had always worn in camouflage defense and rose gracefully from his seat.

"Ah well," he quipped lightly, "If the marimo wishes for it to be a secret, who am I to stop him?" He continued, coating his words with all the mirth and light heartedness he could. Distinctly _not_ looking in Zoro's direction. Not yet anyway. First, he had to get his emotions under his control.

 _Good. Now just keep talking as you walk away and we can all forget about this uncomfortable atmosphere you caused._

"Such a heavy, topic for such a light day!" He teased as he tucked in his chair. "I think something light for dinner would be best ne?" He asked rhetorically, unusually focused as he gathered the dishes he and Robin had been using. He stood straight, his load well balanced and managed to send one of his regular suave smiles at Robin.

A sharp breath from the marimo made him almost miss a step, but he managed to catch himself seamlessly. He just had to make it to the galley. If he could avoid Zoro's gaze it'd all work out.

"Oooh, I think the boys caught some fish today? Didn't they, I think I'll experiment with some new flavour combinations with the spices we got from the previous island." Smile plastered firmly in place, rambled on. He didn't quite like the sharp look in Robin's face that said she was about to challenge him on his actions. Right now, he knew he looked the fool, but he'd look like a bigger one if he let himself believe Zoro could ever _possibly_ be interested in _him._

 _Great. Now leave without looking at the marimo._

Using his long fringe to his aid, he turned to walk past the silent swordsman, taking care to walk past in such a way that his shield of hair protected him from the marimo catching even the slightest glimpse of his face.

"There were some really unusual flavours, hopefully dinner will be an exotic mix tonight! Your taste buds will siiiing!" He chirruped.

 _That's it. Three more steps and you're clear around the corner._

 _One._

His heart was palpitating. He just had to clear past the marimo now.

 _Two._

He held his breath and breezed by the statuesque swordsman.

 _Thre-_

"SANJI!" The desperate call resounded from behind him and stopped him in his tracks. The anxious tones ignited a deep fear and longing in his heart. Inwardly, he cursed his blown up ego that sang with the idea that Zoro was going to do it, was going to confess, and once again, his brain slammed the notion down as ridiculous. He was so confused. Both hopeful and dreading the next moments and the silence after the marimo had spoken was deafening, seemingly drawing out his internal pain in slow, cruel torment.

He felt the marimo whirl around to face him and knew he should do the same, but he stood frozen. For once, his feet refused him, scared to obey and turn him to face even greater disgrace.

"Sanji…" The voice called again, this time soft and pleading. Sanji's heart leapt into his throat, it was becoming increasingly difficult to justify that ' _no way he's into you'_ mentality his brain had convinced himself of before. Would it really be so bad to hope?

"Do you really not care who it is?" He man asked softly, the underlying tone was there and Sanji felt butterflies escape in his stomach but fear kept him from opening his mouth. Zoro's voice dropped low to barely as whisper. "Do you really not _know_ who it is?"

Sanji couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at those words. Zoro was being entirely unfair. Saying but not saying. Hinting but not revealing. Sanji felt like his heart would explode from how rapid his heartbeat had become.

"If you don't, I won't speak of it again." Zoro said softly but firmly, creating an end to the matter.

 _Not FAIR!_

Sanji whirled around and took pleasure in Zoro's whole body flinch once more.

"That's not _fair_!" He breathed softly, his curtain of blond shielding his face for _some_ dignity. He felt his face was flushed, he was a mess, Zoro had destroyed his composure with just a few sentences and Sanji's ego was leading him right into the trap.

"It's not fair that you're not _saying_ it! You're so sneaky leaving it up to _me_ to figure out, like it can be _my_ fault if you change your mind. Like _I'll_ be the one who has a stupid big ego! Like _I'm_ the one who-"

"I love you."

It was said calmly. Almost as if it were a whisper. A sweet statement of truth. And for all the time he had been pondering if his gut instinct was true or not, he'd never given pause to think about how he would respond to the affection if it in fact was for him. He was floundering once more.

Something in his posture must have given Zoro confidence, because the man moved forwards with strong steady steps and ended up in front of Sanji barely a hands width away.

"I love you, Sanji." He repeated in that calm steady voice. "You're a flirt and a know-it-all and you never take no for an answer, but you're hard working and caring and always want to take care of others."

Sanji huffed out a breath at the marimo's confession and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. How much attention had Zoro been paying him without his knowledge?

"You speak frivolously of love, but you only want a deep connection and although you're quick to get angry, you're quick to forgive too and despite your brash nature…you're the kindest person I know."

… _the kindest person…_

Sanji slumped his head forward until it hit the firm chest in front of him. A moment passed before muscular arms lightly clasped around his hips and brought him closer.

"Dammit, marimo." He huffed, his voice wet with barely held back tears. "How the fuck can you say all that so easily?" He complained halfheartedly.

"You think it was easy?" The man teased as a warm hand snaked up the side of his cheek and gently lifted his head forward. "I nearly died of embarrassment five times in the last couple of minutes. Robin's too damned observant." Remembering their friend, Sanji forgot about his teary face and flicked his eyes over Zoro's shoulder only to see their resident silent ninja had already departed to give them some privacy. A thick thumb brushing away his tears drew his attention back to the man before him and he felt his heart skip again at the intense look the swordsman had for him.

"Fuck…how are you so beautiful?" Zoro breathed and Sanji felt like it was a question he wasn't meant to hear; however, it didn't stop another round of red to rise to his cheeks. He turned his face to the side, his shield of gold falling in place to hide the crimson stain.

"Mm... don't do that." Murmured the marimo as he used his hands to brush back that golden curtain. "I want to see you." Sanji choked on his breath and plunged his face against Zoro's strong neck.

"I'm a fucking mess, right now." He complained and Zoro just hummed lightly, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"But still fucking beautiful." He whispered into golden locks.

Sanji let out a strangled noise and clasped his hands in the folds of Zoro's robe. A few minutes passed as both men took in the situation before Zoro spoke up.

"So, cook," he started. "How do you feel about me?" He teased lightly.

With a light huff and the pounding of his heart getting back under control Sanji raised his head.

"Do you even have to ask, silly marimo? You're always too damn slow!" He goaded. "I fell in love at first sight!"

* * *

Maybe cheesy, but totally cute in my opinion! So yeah, brief talk on this one.

IT WAS NOT INTENDED TO BE THIS LONG!

Seriously, it started out as a funny idea of 'hey, what would it be like if Zoro interrupted a conversation of Sanji's which was about love' and then turned into this monster that I couldn't put down for a while. I just wanted to portray the awkwardness of undeclared love and reading too far into things and second guessing yourself. If you at all connected on this at some level, please drop me a review to let me know! I hope I was accurate in portraying the million thoughts a second that can go on in your head when people are confessing / hiding confessions! Hahahahah so much drama! Sorry but like I said, it's too cute in my mind!

Also, the whole _kindest person_ thing was a little shout out to the Vinsmoke family, particularly, Sanji's mother, Sora, and his sister Reiju and how the two of them loved Sanji's kindest and recognised it as an integral part of who he is.

As for me… YAY! Life in Japan! Super fun but not too much free time at the moment, however, I did just go to the Tokyo Coffee Festival which was actually a lot of fun! It's been a super crazy move and I'm still not fully settled in after about two months, but that's just life I suppose!


	29. Day 29

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 29**

' **Doing chores around the house'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

He was going to do it, and he was going to do it _perfectly_. Prissy blondie seemed to be able to do these things like breathing, so why was it so goddamned _hard_? He scrubbed harder at the stain, a new appreciation coming over him at Sanji's insult 'grass stain' and the level of annoyance it carried. Why were they so damned hard to remove? It seemed like he'd been here over an hour on this _one stupid piece_ of clothing where Sanji would already be air drying the lot of them.

Sanji was down for the count. Had been for about a week actually. which was surprisingly for him considering the fact that he was the only member on board who hadn't come down with the flu once during their travels. Even Franky with his half cyborg body was susceptible to the common cold and had come down with bad cases of it over the course of their journey. Zoro himself, although not often, had caught the odd cold and spent a week or so with his sniffly nose, chopper's exclamations about no weight training and Sanji's delicious chicken and corn soup.

Hmmm… that soup… he would love some now…

Zoro shook his head to clear away the idiot thoughts. Sanji was sick and that's why there'd be no famous Chicken and Corn Soup. _Maybe he could.._ He shook his head as if that would clear away his stupidity. The hell if he knew the first thing about cooking and there was something seriously fucked up with him if he thought he could replicate one of the cooks' fancy meals. Zoro sighed internally, it would have been nice though, to be able to cook for the curlybrow when he was down for the count. Maybe when the idiot was healed he could ask him to to teach him how to make that soup, that way the next time Sanji was sick he could at least help a _bit_. Zoro huffed and rolled his shoulders. That was another problem for another day and right now, his mind should be focused on these stupid grass stains that he himself had made appear on Sanji's pristine white button down. Yep, bright green, messing up that perfect...crisp...white…

At the time, he'd been rather proud of his accomplishment. A thoroughly roughed up Sanji who looked as thoroughly sexed up as he had actually been. Whenever Zoro saw the usually pristine man in any sort of undress it _did things_ to him. Mainly, conjured sexy ideas of how sinful that body was beneath him and how amazing Sanji was during sex. How much the blond got off on Zoro and _only_ him.

Focus!

Focus…that's what he needed to do. And right now, he needed to focus on the laundry. It was his fault that Sanji was currently down for the count for the first time in over three years. What had started as playful island sex had turned into getting caught in the mother of all rainstorms without proper shelter. Then to top it all off, when they had finally made their way back to the Sunny, he had thought only of himself and getting himself warmed up and dry that he'd been stupid enough to believe Sanji would _stop helping others_ and start looking out for himself first.

But no.

The idiot cook had deemed cooking hot stew for the drenched crew more important and Zoro had thought taking a warm bath more imperative than checking on the dumb cook. To be quite honest, he was a little miffed that the cook hadn't looked after himself first and joined him in the bath, but he guessed, with how new their relationship was to the crew, he didn't want to necessarily advertise it all about the place.

But that still didn't argue the fact that Zoro should have noticed earlier and could have prevented his lover from being so ill. Which in turn, led to now and a bucked full of soapy suds and stains that didn't want to come out.

 _Damned it!_

"Oi…marimo" came the call of his snuffly lover from behind him. For a man who rarely got sick, when Sanji did, he copped it bad. The man was pale, the contrast of his flushed cheeks standing out all too much. Call him a sadistic idiot, but Zoro loved seeing this new side of Sanji. The less perfect, real guy whose voice was gravelly from illness and shuffled around the deck bundled up with a giant comforter.

"Oi." He called softly getting up from his knees and wiping his wet hands on his pants. "Chopper said complete bed rest, remember?"

Sanji tried to hum but it ended up a snuffle with his block nose protesting at the vibrations. Zoro could help the soft smile that came over his face and noticed Sanji's pull into a sour look.

"Why're you so damn happy I'm sick, bastard?" He coughed out, sending an accusatory glare in his direction.

Zoro moved to his lover and embraced him, blankets and all. "You're adorably petulant when you're sick, you know that?" He teased in a light voice.

Sanji huffed and pushed on his chest but soon gave in and leant forward on it instead. Zoro smiled softly at his lover. Unfortunately for Sanji, not being ill recently had really done a number on him. His body was working furiously to defend itself and it left him feeling tired out so quickly. Chopper had easily summed up Sanji's flu as the worst case to go around the crew period. The swordsman could still recall Sanji's flatline 'yippee' of sarcasm at the news.

"Hey, what'cha doing, marimo?" Sanji questioned, trying vainly to peer over his shoulder.

"Oh, um, the laundry was piling up…" He trailed off.

Sanji cocked his head in that bird like fashion he did that showed off his gorgeous face and strong jaw. "You're doing laundry, marimo?" He purred. And even with all the sickness still in his voice, Zoro felt the underlying thrill that came with Sanji's pleased tone. The tone he saved for Zoro when he was very _very_ pleased with him. Zoro let out a choked cough. "Hmmm…he's got a great body and does the housework…" The blond trailed off oozing seduction. Well, as much as he could for a hot mess of a sick blond.

Zoro cleared his throat and looked at his lover. "I know, right? My boyfriend is the sexiest househusband there is...too bad he's sick now… I'm flubbing all his jobs." He teased, hoping the serious meaning of his appreciation would come across.

"Hmmm." Came the reply. "Lucky guy, that he has you to do this for him, eh?"

A broad smile broke out on Zoro's face. "Hmmm. Yeah. Say, you wouldn't happen to be able to give me some pointers, would ya?"

Sanji let out a huff of a laugh. "I think I can manage that."

* * *

YAY! Another chapter! One more to go!

So yeah, theme was 'doing the chores' but it kinda went back to 'OH NO Sanji is sick!' … sorry… I just love Zoro being terribly sweet to Sanji! Seriously, in so many of the doujinshi, you always see Sanji cooking and cleaning and NO ONE ELSE doing anything so yeah, here is my Sanji appreciation! :)

I hope you liked, it! Let me know in a review! Thanks and see you in the next chapter!


	30. Day 30

**30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge**

 **Day 30**

' **Pillow talk'**

By aoi koneko chan

* * *

The air was heavy with the heady smell of sweat and sex. They both laid silently side by side, panting harshly as they caught their breaths. Zoro stared at the ceiling. He didn't think he'd ever get sick of this feeling. The amazing sex with Sanji was something he had never had before and the thrill of it lasted in all aspects of it. From the rising anticipation of foreplay, to the frantic thrill of release and even now, the soft thrum of contentment as they both tried to steady themselves once more.

The soft click from a lighter and the small spark of flame searching for a cigarette caught his eye and he turned to face his lover who now sat up leaning against the headboard. Sanji caught his gaze and quirked an eyebrow as he exhaled his breath of nicotine. Sanji always loved to smoke after sex and quite frankly, Zoro was getting used to associating the smell of his cigarettes with sexual satisfaction as well.

This was how it was between the two. After sex, they would linger in silence. Sanji with his cigarette and Zoro in his meditive state. No words, nothing to break the afterglow. It was unusual though. Zoro had always pegged Sanji as one to talk a lot during sex. That was not to say that the man was not vocal, not by any means was that true. The man had the sexiest bedroom voice Zoro had ever heard and it got him hard just thinking of it. Sanji also had – in Zoro's opinion – the most erotic habit of breaking out into French when pleasured. Actually, _breaking out_ put it lightly, more like screaming in ecstasy. Zoro had found he had gained a new appreciated for the guttural language when Sanji moaned and whispered in his ear and shouted it at the top of his lungs in full blown euphoria. Yes, the man was in no way a silent lover.

So then why after sex was there none of that… that pillow talk. He studied his lover who was now on the last dregs of his cigarette. The blond must have seen something of the question in his mind because he frowned lightly and asked.

"What's that look for?"

Zoro heard the self-conscious worry in the grumpy tone and eased himself up to rest on an elbow and face his lover. "Nothing bad," he placated, "I just realised that I always thought you'd be more of the one for pillow talk and all that, is all."

Clearly, his train of thought had not been shared with his cook, because a look of genuine surprise settled quickly over his features.

"Why would you think I would do that?"

Zoro hummed halfheartedly. In truth, there was no real reason, he had always just assumed and he said as much to the cook.

"Well, it's not like you say anything either mosshead." The blond retorted lightly as he snuffed out the glowing embers of his spent cancer stick and again Zoro was left without an argument but not really complaining either.

"Yeah, I dunno. It's just something I was thinking of, is all."

"I mean what would I talk about anyway? What _do_ people talk about?" He questioned as he looked down upon the swordsman.

Zoro smiled lightly. He loved seeing Sanji from this angle. The man was a fucking artwork beautiful face with a fantastic body to match and from this position, he could enjoy more of the man's stunning face glancing up from under the man's blond curtain.

"I guess it really doesn't matter. I just thought you always were the type."

Sanji leant down, sinfully sexy lips coming teasingly close yet so far from Zoro awaiting ones. "Oh, ho?" The man hummed.

"Yeah," Zoro whispered softly, taunted by Sanji's teasing position. "I mean you literally scream in French when we fuck!" He taunted in response closing his eyes and bracing himself for the shove he knew Sanji would send his way in childish retaliation but it never came.

"Hmmm…" Came the light hum near his earrings. "Donc vous l'aimez quand votre amant parl français?"

Zoro shuddered at the sultry tone.

"Je n'ai jamais su d ce côté de vous." The blond whispered doing his best to add as much sensuality as he could. "Si j'avais eu, je ferais cela plus souvent." He continued enunciating each syllable to perfection.

Zoro groaned.

"Fuck, I don't know why, but French just sound so fucking sexy." The green haired man gasped and he felt Sanji's breath hitch at the backhanded compliment.

"We can continue, _mon amour_ …" The blond trailed off as lips lathed over his sensitive earlobe.

"Oui… s'il vous plait…" Zoro stuttered brokenly.

"Comme vous le souhaitez, mon chéri…"

* * *

 _SANJI: So you like it when your lover speaks French?_

 _SANJI: I never knew this side of you. If I had, would do this more often._

 _SANJI: We can continue, my love…_

 _ZORO: Yes… please…_

 _SANJI: As you wish, my dear…_

* * *

Ok… so I studied Japanese, not French so forgive any mistakes in the French lines, they are directly translated from google translate so I apologise.

And there it is! Herein ends the "*30 Day*" challenge… and a loooooooong 30 days it has been. I'm glad to say that this is finally finished. I was really disappointed that I didn't finish it in the time slot, but I am happy with how things worked out for the prompts. I hope you enjoyed reading them, I had a lot of fun writing them.

Thank you to the people who have reviewed and in particularly, who have reviewed these last four chapters! I really didn't expect anyone would be still reading it and was finishing this on principal only so thanks to _donutsandcoffee, Carstairs-SuJuEXO_ and both guests who reviewed! They really made my day!

Hopefully, you'll hear from me in the future, I want to start writing bigger pieces, but I have to say I'm a little concerned on the amount of time I can spend on writing now that I teach in Japan. Hopefully things will progress as smoothly as this, but we shall see!

Thanks to all who read and left a review, it's really nice hearing your words and I gain a lot of encouragement from that! So yes, thanks a whole bunch! I look forward to seeing you in other fics I write! Come and check them out!

Thanks!


End file.
